Two worlds in one
by mattiasprite
Summary: Bells that kill, yyhin crossover, endless secrets revealed, many surprising moments ...and WHAT? Hiei, Kurama and Inuyasha characters in school?... Together? Huh... and they haven't even met Hojo yet...
1. ordinary day

Two worlds in one  
  
Disclaimer: I, no matter how much I despise, disdain, and loathe the thought, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters (you just wait though... you'll see...)  
  
This is my first fanfic so please send in some reviews so my sanity stays in check! This is a cross between Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha and the pairing is the usual like in the anime. I write a lot but I guess that's a thing. Enjoy!!  
  
In the spirit world  
  
" What's the deal Botan, god! Why in the world did you have to do that!?"  
  
" Simply to get you out of school Yusuke, what's wrong are you actually starting to like school?" Botan snickered under her breath.  
  
"Heck no! But no one in their right mind would use that excuse to get out of it!" 'God when Botan is around there's no such thing as a Personal Life.'  
  
Flash Back  
  
Back in the World of the Living  
  
"So...as you can see the changes of Italy during the renaissance was ve-"  
  
"Ahem." A young, pretty, yet odd-looking woman standing in the doorway of the classroom interrupted Yusuke's history teacher.  
  
"Can I help you?" Mr. Perry asked while staring, like the rest of the class, at her unnaturally blue hair.  
  
"Yes, um you can. I'm looking for Yusuke Urameshi, who I will need to take out of school for a bit." Yusuke lifted his head from a previous sleeping position to look at Botan and wonder what the hell she was doing there.  
  
"May I ask why?" Mr. Perry issued the question right after regaining his attention.  
  
"Oh. well.yes it's for his.um.Oh, yes! Its that time of the month for his anger management lessons!" (A/N oh come on admit it you know he needs them, even though it's not true) The whole classroom after that statement was full of whispers and giggles. In the back of the class though there were two people wondering what in Kami's name Botan, with her at the moment seemingly low brain capacity, was thinking when she thought that excuse up. Obviously those two were Yusuke and Keiko.  
  
" I swear Botan." Yusuke trailed off due to pure humiliation and anger combined into one.  
  
End Flash Back   
  
" Well Yusuke." A some what annoying yet familiar voice came from above them ".. I think this particular case would count as an urgent enough cause to use that lie." It was Koenma in his older form hovering above them, although not looking as cheery as usual.  
  
"So what do you want Koenma?"  
  
"Obviously a mission Mr. spirit detective why else would you be here" Not really being a question, Koenma walked over and pulled out a small bell like object with a ring of skulls imprinted on the rusted silver. It gleamed a dark aura that looked like death itself.  
  
"What is that thing?"  
  
" Gasp! B-but.is that." Botan was frozen in fear for some reason unknown to Yusuke.  
  
" Yes.it is Botan. This is one of three bells of kami, known throughout the spirit world because of there extreme powers."  
  
"Why so renowned?"  
  
"." Koenma seemed reluctant to answer.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"They have the power to steal human souls."  
  
"SO, there are millions of things like that in the spirit world, why are these bells so special?" Yusuke was really ticked off now. 'Botan completely humiliated me for this!?'  
  
"There special because, unlike oth-"  
  
" Because unlike other soul eaters, these bells take the whole soul." Botan interrupted Koenma before he could continue.  
  
"WHAT do you mean!"  
  
"In the case of other soul eaters.the parts of the soul that demons can eat are stolen and the person dies after a periods of time without them, but if the whole soul is taken they do not simply die. They are sent into a state of Purgatory where they can neither go to heavan nor hell, much less enter the spirit world at all. It's like an endless death over and over again with no end in sight, it's much worse then death."  
  
"I didn't know."  
  
" Not many humans do, but the few that do use that information to there advantage."  
  
" Such as."  
  
" Well, whole souls have much more power then parts so humans tend to use the power unwisely. The bells have never been stolen before so we don't really know what such power can do, but now one has been stolen and its your duty do get it back."  
  
" So, do you know where the bell is?"  
  
"All we know is its fallen into the hands of a student going to a high school not far from here. You and Kuwabara will be transferring there until it is recovered."  
  
"WHAT! I can barely keep up with my school, what makes you think that I can handle another school!?" Yusuke was double ticked now. how in the world was he supposed to handle a new school AND a case!  
  
" You'll be perfectly fine Yusuke. Kurama and Hiei will be helping you throughout the case. But.there is one other thing."  
  
" What else could there be?"  
  
" You will need the help of other demons as well."  
  
" Other demons?"  
  
(A/n: Wheeeeee can you guess which demons? Wheeeeeeee sososo twisted! Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!!!)  
  
" Oh crud where is it!" Kagome had slept in again, but at least it was Sunday, which meant no school but also meant Inuyasha. She had been going to the Feudal Era every weekend so that the rest of the week she could stay in school to catch up.  
  
" God, can I really be so dense that I've already lost something I just bought yesterday?"  
  
" Kagome, breakfast is ready."  
  
" No time mama I'm already late!"  
  
Scrambling through her dump of a room, she finally unearthed a bag full of ramen she had bought for Inuyasha the previous day.  
  
" Ok but don't forget to study while your there, oh and take this." Mrs. Higurashi threw her a fully loaded pistol. "Just in case!" Kagome walked away stunned that her mom would give her a fully loaded pistol, but was relived now that she had something to protect herself for the time being besides her bow and arrows.  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well to be promptly greeted by a very happy kitsune, along with a smiling monk, an ecstatic demon huntress, and an uninterested hanyou.  
  
" Your late!" Inuyasha growled, always hating when Kagome spent more time then needed in her time.  
  
" Yeah, I am late, from getting you this." Kagome took out the ramen and threw it at him, which he caught easily. " And if you want to eat it, you can make it yourself!" Kagome stomped off towards the village not noticing anyone else except that jerk of a hanyou, Inuyasha.  
  
Down in the village, Shippou was rummaging through her backpack looking for more chocolate like last time but instead.he found something much different.  
  
" Hey Kagome?"  
  
" Yeah Shippou?"  
  
" What's this thingy?" Much to Kagome's horror, Shippou was indeed holding the pistol that her mom had given her for a last resort. She was the only there that knew how much damage it could really do. To add on to the horror, Kagome had not put the gun on safe guard from lack of caution, thinking no one would use it but her.  
  
" Shippou, no! Put that down now its very dangerous!"  
  
" But Kagome, what does it-"  
  
BANG   
  
The gunshot attracted everyone in the village's attention, including Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha who before the gunshot was attempting to make his own ramen with the keyword being attempt.  
  
" What the HELL was THAT!? GOD my ears are stinging like crazy!"  
  
" It came from Keade's hut!"  
  
Coming into the hut, the first thing visible was smoke, and a giant hole in the roof. Shippou was in the corner terrified of the foreign object he some how set off. And Kagome was just standing in the middle of the hut, holding the pistol towards the sky.  
  
" What happened WENCH!?"  
  
" Hehe, um isn't gunpowder grand?"  
  
" Where are you getting at?? What made that sound?  
  
" It's called a pistol. It's a weapon like a sword but it's much faster and smaller." She tossed him the pistol.  
  
" This thing? FEH, my sword is definitely more powerful then this little thing! How's it work anyw-"  
  
BANG   
  
Inuyasha put another hole into the roof, causing it to collapse completely on top of them. After getting out of the rubble, Inuyasha and Kagome got a severe lashing from Lady Keade for the destruction of her hut and told Kagome it would be best if she kept that destructive weapon in her back pack the rest of the journey except for emergencies. Miroku and Sango were still motionless in awe, amazed at how powerful that small metal weapon was.  
  
" Well come on wench! Lets get going already! Inuyasha just wanted to get going to find more jewel shards. ' That's all im ever good for detecting stupid Shikon No Tama shards! It started to seem that Inuyasha was the only one that didn't know about Kagome's feelings towards him. Wench was starting to become her official name around him and it was really hurting her to hear that FROM HIM!!! ' What do I have to do to let him know? I've been giving him hints and stuff but he doesn't seem to get it!'  
  
" Hey, Kagome what's that sticking out of your backpack?  
  
"Huh? What do you mean Sango?" looking back, Kagome saw a letter sticking out of her pack.  
  
" Oh, its my mail! I haven't read it yet." Taking off her backpack, Kagome opened the letter and read it.  
  
" OH NO! Testing has been moved from Tuesday to Monday! That means I have testing tomorrow!  
  
" What's a taeus-doy? Inuyasha asked puzzled.  
  
" Yes and what's a muun-diy?" Miroku and Sango were puzzled too.  
  
" They're days of the week. There are seven days in a week: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, And Sunday. I have school five out of the seven days. Today is Sunday, on Sunday I have no school but on Monday, which is tomorrow, I DO have school. And to make it harder the school board has changed the testing days from Tuesday to tomorrow so I have to go back so I can make it for testing!" (A/n: Just so you know, Kagome wasn't planning on going to school Monday so she could go shard hunting. Wwwwwwwheeeeeeeeee!)  
  
" You can't GO NOW! We have a lot of shard hunting-"  
  
" And that's all I'm good for is it? Shard hunting, shard hunting! You don't care about me.you just care about my powers.so I don't even know if I'll come back."  
  
" I.no wait Kagome." " Osuwari!"  
  
BOOM   
  
" Oh Kagome please don't leave!"  
  
" Don't worry Sango, maybe. I'll come back for your sake. May I borrow Kirara for a while?"  
  
" Sure, but you have to bring her back so that way you have to come back!"  
  
" I hope."  
  
" Don't worry Kagome, I will take care of Sango while your gone!" Stated Miroku with a perverted laugh under his breath.  
  
" HELL YOU WILL! Sango screamed before pounding him into the ground with her boomarang.  
  
" Well.I'm off then."  
  
" Kagome wait! I."  
  
" OSUWARI!!!"  
  
BOOM   
  
" Goodbye Sango, Miroku, .Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha could only watch from the ground as the girl from the future slowly walked away from him, out of his life, maybe. forever.  
  
On the other side of the well, Kagome fell onto her bed, prepared to die from the hurting of her fragile heart. Waiting. waiting, until her pain was lifted through the relief of sleep. 


	2. A not so ordinary day

Hey peeps! Only one review!!! Uuugggggghhhhhhh! Well the less the reviews the less I write so.  
  
8! 6! 4! 2! WHAT IS IT WE HAVE TO DO.REVIEW!!!  
  
Yusuke: That wasn't very creative.  
  
Me: You know I can make you die right?  
  
Yusuke: yeah I know! Huddles in fear in the corner.  
  
GOOD!!  
  
Kurama: Nice move Yusuke.  
  
On with the story!!!  
  
Not So Ordinary Day  
  
Morning seemed to come faster then usual. Kagome was still wondering if what she did was right. ' Of course I was right in doing that! There was nothing else I could have done. Oh well, so what time is I-' ' 8:00!! Oh HOLY FLIPPIN JESUS I'm late!!!'  
  
" Hey mama? Where's Kirara?"  
  
" Down here Kagome!"  
  
" Great, thanks!" ' Good thing I took Kirara with me! Now I have a way to get to school faster!'  
  
" Bye mama!"  
  
" Have a good day!"  
  
' That's going to be hard.Inuyasha.'  
  
" Lets go Kirara!"  
  
The cat demon transformed into its full size while Kagome jumped on its back.  
  
" Try and fly really high so people don't see us, ok?"  
  
Kirara made a soft growl, seeming to agree and flew off high into the clouds. They were making good time at a good height until Kirara almost hit a skyscraper, not being used to things that tall. Kirara had to dive down towards the street avoiding all the people who could only see a blur the shape of a tiger, and what looked like a girl.  
  
Kagome eventually got to school with a headache from the speed, but on time.  
  
" You better get into my backpack Kirara, you can take me home when school is over"  
  
POOF   
  
" Meow!"  
  
When she came into the room, everybody was talking about some new students with bad reputations transferring there.  
  
" Emi, what's everybody talking about?"  
  
" Oh, hi Kagome. They say that four new students are transferring here and they've got everyone scared to death!" there was a shiver in her voice after that.  
  
" Why? Why are they so scary?"  
  
" Well, o-one of them is s-suppose t-to be the g-great Urameshi!"  
  
" You mean THE great Urameshi!?"  
  
" Y-y-yeah!"  
  
"...Never heard of him!"  
  
Emi did an anime style fall at how dense Kagome was.  
  
" Please take a seat students!"  
  
The teacher had come in followed by four students very different in appearance. The first one was kind of short with black spiky hair wearing all black clothes, which was against the dress code but he didn't care. (A/n: of course it's against the dress code, cause you have to wear the uniform.) Most of them were breaking it anyway. The one next to him was much taller then him with the regular blue uniform but orange hair. He had a hairstyle that strangely resembled Elvis. (A/n: go figure.) the next guy was about my height with a pink uniform (A/n: you'd think they'd find a better color.) with green eyes and red hair, which was being stared at by half the girls in the class. The last one was wearing a green uniform with black hair and a smirk on his face that the teacher was eyeing wearily just in case. They all seemed to have very strong auras, but. wait! Why was I sensing Youkai blood!?  
  
" Ok, could you four please step up and introduce yourselves!"  
  
" Whatever. I'm Hiei Watenabi, and that's all you need to know."  
  
" Um, ok. Hiei would you please go sit by the back.  
  
He walked over to the seat, most of the class looking at him wondering what his problem was.  
  
" I'm Kuwabara Kazuma. I like girls'.hehe, and I'm available!  
  
" That doesn't need to be discussed her. Please go sit by Hiei."  
  
Kuwabara walked to his seat with a strut as all the girls turned away in disgust.  
  
" I'm Shuichi Minamino. I like gym class and roses.  
  
"Thank you Shuichi, Please go take a seat by Kagome. Kagome would you please stand up?"  
  
Kurama walked over to Kagome and she sensed that he had Youkai blood, but she wasn't sure. He just sat down taking a glance at her and looking ahead.  
  
" I'm Yusuke Urameshi. I like fighting and getting my way and that's about it.  
  
" Please go take a seat in back of Kagome, Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke could sense something from Kagome, but couldn't quite figure out what it was.  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful, except for gym class of course.  
  
Flash Back  
  
(A/n: They are at the boy's track field, but its track tryouts today so the girls get to watch.)  
  
" Today will be tryouts for the boys track team. Anyone who wants to tryout, this next run is required. Anyone who wants a good grade in gym class should run too!"  
  
The guys were lining up at the starting lines while Kagome sat in the stands. She could see that Hiei, Shuuichi, and Yusuke were lining up as well. Kuwabara was sitting it out, trying to talk to the girls instead. 'I wonder how fast they are?'  
  
Kagome found out when the starting gun went off. It was amazing. They went as fast as Kirara could, passing everyone going around the track. There was a ball of dust at the finish line where EVERYONE was looking in complete and utter amazement.  
  
".OH, um d-did anyone see who came in first?"  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
' Stupid teacher, like anyone here has the power to see how fast w-'  
  
" Yusuke came in first, followed by Hiei. Shuichi came in 1-½ seconds later."  
  
Everyone was staring at Kagome in confusion and surprise, including Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama who were just standing there opened mouthed.  
  
" What the. how did she.ahhhhhh!!!"  
  
" Calm down Yusuke, maybe it was just luck."  
  
" Oh yeah right Kura- I mean Shuuichi, like luck tells you the exact time the third person comes in after the first two!" Hiei yelled.  
  
Yusuke was really, really ticked off now. ' How the hell did she do that!? Maybe it has something to do with what I sensed earlier.'  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
(The same event but in Kagome's perspective)  
  
' Wow, their pretty fast, for demons, but I think the one in the lead is human. Hey, they finished. I guess no one else saw them, oh well.  
  
" OH, um d-did anyone see who came in first?"  
  
' OH COME ON! Nobody saw them? They weren't going THAT fast! Well, lets see, um that Yusuke kid came in first with Hiei right behind him, and Shuichi came in a bit later.About 1-½ seconds.  
  
" Yusuke came in first, followed by Hiei. Shuichi came in 1-½ seconds later."  
  
" HOLD IT! How did you even see that Kagome!? Let alone see the 1-½ seconds thingy! That's amazing!" Emi was amazed at her friend.  
  
" You mean you couldn't see them?" ' My powers must have really gotten further in development! Wow!'  
  
Down on the track, Yusuke and the others were just standing there, looking at her.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
The school bell rang the last time that day as everyone filed out of the school on there way home. Yusuke however had .other business.  
  
" So how the heck are we supposed to find the holder of the bell?"  
  
" Well, we know that the owner of the bell usually has to have high spirit power, and we know that it's a boy, so maybe we can check during gym class." Kurama was trying to get them to listen, but all their minds were somewhere else.  
  
" At least its something." That's all Yusuke could say too anyone. His mind was somewhere else, thinking about that girl Kagome. ' How did she do that! She cant be human, can she?'  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
" WHAT WAS THAT!?"  
  
" It came from that alley!"  
  
The four of them ran towards the alley searching for where the scream came from. Then, in the darker area, they saw about five guys huddled around something. The person screamed again. It was a girl with long raven hair being pushed around between the five.  
  
" Hey, isn't that Kagome?"  
  
" Yes, it is Yusuke. Looks like she's in trouble."  
  
" Obviously Kurama!"  
  
" Well I say we save her!" Kuwabara cracked his knuckles.  
  
" For once Kuwabara, and I never thought it possible, were on the same brain wave! Lets go."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara charged at the gang, knocking three of the five members down on their faces. Kuwabara did a hard right jab in the ribs to one of the remaining guys, making him crash into a wall (A/n: So classic!) He didn't move after that. Yusuke did a round house kick to a thug with a knife up to Kagome's throat making him fly half way across the alley, landing smack into a dumpster (A/n: NO, he didn't fall in it! It hurts much more to crash into it! How fun!)  
  
Kurama and Heia just stood there watching knowing perfectly well that they could handle it.  
  
" They've come pretty far don't you think Hiei?"  
  
" I must admit they have improved, but that big oaf is still a moron."  
  
" I heard that MIGIT!"  
  
" Chill Kuwabara! Besides. You know has right! Haha!"  
  
" Shut it Urameshi!"  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHA-"  
  
" Don't move!!"  
  
One of the thought to be knocked out thugs held a gun to Yusuke's head about to pull the trigger. Everybody froze.  
  
" KIRARA ATTACK!!"  
  
Suddenly a giant white cat with fire engulfing its body jumped and pinned down the thug, growling loudly.  
  
" GET IT OFF AAAARRGGGGHHHHH MONSTER!!!!"  
  
The thugs that were able to actually move ran away screaming "MONSTER!" and "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!"  
  
" Good job Kirara!" Kagome walked over to the cat Youkai and patted it on the head.  
  
Yusuke and the others were in shock.  
  
" What the HELL is THAT!!?"  
  
Bring on the death threats! Don't you just love cliffhangers? I'm not writing anything until I get 15 reviews!!! MUWAWAWAWAWWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!  
  
Yusuke: That's cold.  
  
Me: HA! You should know by now that my power is law!!! Type type type  
  
Kurama: You've done it now.  
  
=== POOF ===  
  
POOOOH!!  
  
Yusuke: I hate you.  
  
HAHAHA!!!  
  
, ((Sweat drop) Take that back I REALLY hate you.  
  
OOOOOOHHH! But POOH looks so cute!!   
  
Just to let everyone know, the reason for being so happy and jumpy in chapter 1 (WHHHHHEEEEEEEEEE!!!) was because of a sugar rush, which I paid for severely with a headache.  
  
Yusuke: If you wanted a headache you could have asked.  
  
Type Type Type  
  
=== POOF ===  
  
AAAAHAHAHAHA!!! Yusuke and Pooh in matching tutus!!!!!! I think my heart is going to stop from all this laughter! .... Beep.beep.beep.beep.....JUST KIDDING!  
  
Hope you review! Cause Yusuke needs something to do besides kill me!  
  
SPIRIT GUN!  
  
Ooooowwwwww....  
  
Yusuke: AHHH Fried author, my favorite! They're tangy, sour and chewy!  
  
See ya next chapter! OW! You need therapy Yusuke. 


	3. New faces

Disclaimer: Go to chapter #1  
  
Hey People! I'm back! Hope you liked my last chapter (wipes off sweat drop) it was hard to write! I'd like to make a shout out to Arrow-card and Slyslicra for being kind people and reading my story!  
  
Hm hmhm hhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Yusuke: what's so funny?  
  
Me: You guys actually thought that I would make you give fifteen reviews! HA it worked! You all were suckers for the joke! I'm not that mean to do that. I know how it feels to wait for another chapter! Ugh. Well I would like some more reviews but not so much as to threaten my fans! Kudos to Snowfire the Kitsune for finding out!  
  
Yusuke: You threaten ME!  
  
Me: Yeah because you're too dumb to know how humiliating it really is!  
  
SPIRIT GUN!!! =======O) .   
  
=== Smoke clears ===  
  
Yusuke: Hey you're still alive from my spirit gun! How powerful are you authoress?  
  
Me: DAMNN STRAIGHT I'M POWERFUL!!!  
  
Type Type Type  
  
=== POOF ===  
  
PIKACHU!!!  
  
What in the seven hells is that rat thing?  
  
Me: Now of course you know that I don't like Pokemon, but.  
  
PIKA CHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!  
  
Yusuke: aaaeeeeeeeee!!!!!  
  
Me: They do pack a wallop!  
  
Yusuke: .  
  
Me: ENJOY!!!  
  
Last Time  
  
Suddenly a giant white cat with fire engulfing its body jumped and pinned down the thug, growling loudly.  
  
" Good job Kirara!" Kagome walked over to the cat Youkai and patted it on the head.  
  
Yusuke and the others were in shock.  
  
" What the HELL is THAT!!?"  
  
Present Time  
  
GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
The giant Cat youkai was standing between the gang and Kagome thinking they were in danger.  
  
" NO! Kirara its ok, they're... friends, I guess."  
  
" Kagome are you alright?" Kurama walked over about to help Kagome up when Kirara jumped in front of him hissing.  
  
" SERIOUSLY, what IS that thing?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" It's a cat demon."  
  
The whole gang was full of questions now, mostly wondering what a human was doing with a demon or better yet, where she got the demon.  
  
" Hey, could she be." Yusuke trailed off trying to remember what they knew about the bell holder.  
  
" Does she look like a boy to you!?"  
  
" Oh yeah. Forgot about that."  
  
" But still, why the hell are you hanging around a demon?"  
  
" Yeah know I really could ask you the same question." Kagome said this while pointing at Hiei and Kurama.  
  
The two were taken aback at being accused to be demon by a human. ' How could that human have known we were demons? It doesn't make any sense! Kurama and I haven't done anything to indicate that we are! Well, we did run inhumanly fast at school though.'  
  
Yusuke decided he might be able to cover up the story after remembering gym class at school. ' Anyone could have thought that after seeing how fast we ran. Wait! Why hasn't she accused me of being a demon?'  
  
" I, I don't know what your talking about!"  
  
" Oh YOU know what I'm talking about! I want some answers because there aren't any humans that I know of who would hangout with a Kitsune and a fire apparition at will!"  
  
Now it was also Yusuke's turn to be taken aback. ' Now that's not a coincidence! How did she know what type of demons they were!? Who is she?'  
  
" How did you know we were demons, human!!?" Hiei was enraged at the thought of a human revealing his identity. (A/n: He gets enraged at everything though! He's so cute when he's angry! Don't worry though Hiei fans. You can have him! )  
  
Kuwabara, after finally noticing what was happening, sped into action.  
  
' The only thing she can be is an ENEEMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY SPIRIT SWORRRRRDDDDDDDD!!!"  
  
" NO, Kuwabara stop!"  
  
Yusuke was too late though. Something had already happened. But it was far from what they all, especially Kuwabara, had expected. Kagome had shot a Miko powered Ki blast straight at Kuwabara, sending him flying into the wall in back of him.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL!!?" They all said in unison, except Kuwabara who obviously wasn't really able to do anything lying motionless on the ground.  
  
" WHAT DID YOU D-"  
  
" It's alright, he's just knocked out."  
  
UMPH  
  
" Kagome!"  
  
Kurama sprinted at top speed to catch her when she passed out. She was turning a very pale blue after that but the yyh gang didn't know what to do with her.  
  
" What should we do with her?"  
  
" Get her AWAY from ME, that's for sure!" Kuwabara was finally conscious again and was backing away from her.  
  
" We should at least take her home."  
  
" OH YEAH, SURE, FINE an DANDY! How do we know that she's not an enemy like Kuwabara said!?" Yusuke was triple ticked now. (If that's possible) ' We don't know anything about this girl except for the fact that she hangs around a cat demon, which is still giving us death glares, and that she can shoot energy blasts like me!'  
  
" Don't jump to conclusions like Kuwabara does Yusuke. I know we have no evidence or anything but."  
  
" But what?"  
  
" I just have a feeling that's all."  
  
" OH, so NOW were supposed to just follow a fricken feeling Kurama!"  
  
" Shut up Yusuke, it's all we have for now so lets just go with it."  
  
" But, Hiei! We don't even know-"  
  
" That's enough! Lets just take her home and try to find things out in the morning."  
  
" Thank-you Hiei." Kurama started to walk out of the alley towards the Higurashi shrine.  
  
" Hn."  
  
" How do you know where she lives Kurama?" Hiei and Kuwabara were wondering too.  
  
" All I can say is that I've done a little ' File searching ' to learn more about her."  
  
" Wait, do you mean that."  
  
" Yes. Like you Yusuke, I sensed much power in her on the first day of school."  
  
" So it wasn't just a feeling."  
  
" Well let's just drop her off already then because I'm hungry!"  
  
Everyone did an anime fall.  
  
" Kuwabara, you really do only have a one track mind!"  
  
" Shut up Yurimeshi!"  
  
" Make me! HAHA!"  
  
" All get you!"  
  
" Come on morons!"  
  
" OH SHUT UP HIEI!"  
  
Even Hiei, the coldest demon in the entire universe shuttered at there combined voices.  
  
------------------------...somewhere...------------------------------  
  
" Master, The servants have failed their mission."  
  
" I see. well, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GO SEND OUT MORE OF THEM!"  
  
" Yes my lord. The servants will be ready shortly."  
  
" I'll show you Kagome. You'll see HOW POWERFUL I CAN BE!!!"  
  
Throughout the city, and evil Aura can be sensed.  
  
Its 12:36 but I've completed the 3rd chapter! YYYYAAAAAAAHHHH HAHA! Did you like it? Don't worry. I wont do any more sick black mail jokes again!  
  
Inuyasha: You'll never stop blackmailing people!  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, dogface is right!  
  
Hiei: They have a point. Kurama: I'll have to agree with them on this one.  
  
Me:..................(flames start to appear)  
  
YOU WILL DIE!!!  
  
TYPE TYPE TYPE  
  
Yusuke: AAAAAAAH what's she going to do to us!  
  
Inuyasha: What do you mean do to us? She can't do any-"  
  
=== POOF ===  
  
Everyone was transformed into Chibi style.  
  
Hiei: This is sad. I'm smaller than I already was! That's practically impossible!  
  
Kurama: My rose whip is more like a rose string now.  
  
Yusuke: I told you, I TOLD YOU!!!  
  
Yusuke goes looking for a corner to mope in.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! HOW CUTE! Inuyasha looks like a puppy!  
  
Inuyasha: SHUT UP WENCH!!!  
  
Hiei: He looks more like a rat to me.  
  
Inuyasha: SAY THAT TO MY FACE!  
  
Hiei: That would be a punishment to look at your face at all rat.  
  
Inuyasha: WHY YOU!!!!!  
  
(Fight cloud appears)  
  
Me aka announcer: AND THIS FOLKS SHOULD BE THE BIGGEST FIGHT OF THE CHIBI CENTURY!!!  
  
Kurama: I'm going to go join Yusuke because these chibi hands are scaring me. AAAAAH MY HAND IS AS CHUBBY AS MY HEAD! I'm A BUBBLE HEAD!!  
  
Yusuke & Kurama: I'm in a happy place I'm in a happy place!  
  
See you soon!!!  
  
Me: AAAHH NNNNNOOO THE ATTACK OF THE CHIBI'S!!!  
  
GET HER!!!  
  
Twitching on the floor  
  
. , V ( me lying on the ground twitching.  
  
Hiei: That did it. 


	4. Old Faces

HEY FANS! Yes I'm finally updating! (Hears cheers in the background) It's just that my Grandfather is having a heart operation so I'm kind of uneasy, so could everyone just pray for him ok? That would really help me out. Anyway.AHHH! I've got so many reviews! And I'm going to get even more! (Nods to a certain person who's threatening her readers, who gives a thumbs up back) Well, I've got some replies for reviews and.thank god none of the Chibi's are around.they would ruin everything! In fact before I start, I'm going to give a poll.  
  
VOTE!!! Do you want the characters to stay chibi in my mini stories, or do you want me to turn them back?  
  
On to the replies!  
  
Angel452 - DUH! Kirara didn't bother them #1 because Kagome told them "They are friends.I guess", and #2 is that that no one in their right mind would dare mess with someone who just shot a KI BLAST OUT OF THEIR HAND! Maybe you would, but not me. I'll tell you one thing that's going to happen in the story though.Notice the title of the last chapter. "NEW FACES" What's the opposite of that? The name of this chapter that's what! So what group does she already know? *Cough* DEMON *cough*. Finally, Yes, someone is after her, but I can't tell you who it is! But.At the end of the replies.just go to the bottom of the page.  
  
DemonLady1 - I really don't know about the pairing yet, but I'm sort of leaning towards Inuyasha.But don't worry I have a really good ending for it so its all good. Oh and one more thing.this is my opinion but, KIKYO IS A FRIGGIN BITCH! A SELF CENTERED WANNABE! At least in the anime. Maybe I will make a fanfic where she's good or something.  
  
Hotaru6 - Thanks for the spelling tip! I was waiting for someone to tell me cause I knew I was spelling Heie wrong.DARN ME AND MY 5 YEAR OLD MEMORY SPAN!!! Also, thanks for the compliment on the Chibi's!!! I thought no one liked them so I was actually going to take them off.but now I'm not!!  
  
Silverfox16 - I'd be glad to E-mail you on my updates!  
  
Kitsundemon - Yes, thank god I have SURVIVED!!! The chibi's aren't hear right now so.  
  
Kurama: Who said we are not here?  
  
Me: AAHH! Kurama!  
  
Kurama: NO MORE MISTER NICE DEMON! ROSE STRING!  
  
Me: aahhh.losing. .Circulation.. in finger!!!  
  
Kurama: I'm REALLY MAD NOW!!!  
  
+=+=+= POOF =+=+=+  
  
Kurama turned into his demon form (can someone tell me the name of his demon form? Is it Shuichi?)  
  
Kurama: aaawwwwwwwww crud.  
  
Me: HEY! You look like a mini Sesshoumaru!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I resent that.  
  
Me: AAAAAHHH! Sesshoumaru!  
  
Sess: Now I will have to KILL you for making such a disdainful remark!  
  
Me: wait till I'm done the reviews!  
  
Sess: feh.  
  
Bc1, moonlightning, Arrow-card, Slyslicra. I'm LOVED! Thanks for the compliments!  
  
Snowfire the Kitsune - Kudos for figuring out the black mail joke, yeah 15 reviews is a lot.  
  
Sesshoumarulover713 - I feel so loved and special! SEE! Isn't black mail fun? Now you know why I was so tempted.  
  
Sess: Can I KILL you now!?  
  
Me: SURE! But first meet a friend of mine!  
  
Sess: WHY SHOULD I D-  
  
Sesshoumarulover713: AAAAAAHHHHHH! FLUFFY!  
  
Sess: WHAT THE HELL!? THAT'S NOT MY NA-  
  
Sesshoumarulover713: I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Sess: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!  
  
Me: I'm going to put up another game.A GUESSING GAME!!! If you get the right answer.I'll e-mail you if you have it right! But.be warned.If you tell single soul.I will stop the story forever.And you will get death threats the rest of your life!!!  
  
Me: Fluffy is my gift to you Sesslover for black mailing your fans! Now.while that's going on (Points in back of me to show Fluffy running for his life) ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
A strange aura fills the air around the city.  
  
The yyh gang feels a small part of it, but shakes it off.  
  
" Does that freak of a cat still have to follow us?"  
  
" Afraid so. It belongs to Kagome so it would have to follow her."  
  
" Yeah but it doesn't give death glares of fire to her!"  
  
" So where is the Higurashi shrine?" They had been walking for about an hour and Yusuke obviously isn't one to be patient.  
  
" It should be just around the corner at the end of this street.AH here it is!"  
  
They looked up the hill and gaped at the amount of steps they had to climb.  
  
" I am not climbing that!" Kuwabara complained.  
  
" A Baby a always."  
  
" WHAT did YOU say Heie!?"  
  
" Just the truth moron."  
  
" WHY YOU!!"  
  
" HEY quit it guys! Just to let you know it IS still 1:46 in the morning!"  
  
"Hn." is all Heie said followed by a grunting noise by Kuwabara. They had been climbing for five minutes when Kurama still holding Kagome, dropped to one knee in serious pain screaming.  
  
" KURAMA!!" They tried to help him but they didn't know what the problem was. Then Yusuke noticed that Kagome was emitting a strange blue light, the same color that was surrounding her when she attacked Kuwabara.  
  
" Kurama! Put Kagome down!"  
  
Once Kurama did this, he dropped to the ground still screaming in pain. Suddenly, Kagome abruptly woke up and saw Kurama in pain. She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder and he immediately stopped screaming, but was still in pain.  
  
" Are you alright?" Kagome said this so softly that even Kurama, a demon, had trouble hearing it.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Good!" She then collapsed again, unconscious.  
  
" What was that?"  
  
" I cant explain it really...it felt like I was being. purified.but that's bad for a demon and that's why I was in so much pain."  
  
" I think it would definitely be better if Kuwabara carried her the rest of the way."  
  
" HELL NO! I'm not going near that freak! I say Yusuke carries her!"  
  
" FINE I'LL CARRY HER!" Yusuke picked her up and could still feel power radiating through her, very strong power.  
  
********* In Sengoku Jida ************  
  
" INUYASHA! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO KAGOME!! Sango was still yelling at Inuyasha for what he said to Kagome and making her leave like that.  
  
" Don't yell at ME WENCH!"  
  
" WENCH THIS!!!" Sango through her boomerang at his head, knocking him out of the tree he was sitting in.  
  
" Now YOU HAVE to go and get Kagome back! It's your fault she left!"  
  
" I'm not going anywhere! She gets mad for no reason at all!"  
  
Miroku had walked into the hut at that moment and spoke up.  
  
" Oh she had reasons Inuyasha. You being a jerk all the time, making fun of her, referring to her as a tool, not showing your true feelings."  
  
Inuyasha remembered all of these things and then realized what Kagome had been going through.  
  
" What did you mean by that last one?"  
  
" OH GOD INUYASHA!!!" Sango had butted in. " HAVEN"T YOU FIGURED IT OUT YET? Kagome has feelings for you.she loves you!"  
  
Inuyasha looked up from his previous moping position. He couldn't say anything.nothing to add on sarcastically.nothing to insult.nothing. He just looked up at the two of them, nodded his head, and sprinted in the direction of the bone eaters well.  
  
Shippou then entered a second after Inuyasha left. (A/n: That's pretty slow though seeing as how fast Inuyasha runs. I WANT TO RUN LIKE THAT!!!)  
  
" Where did Inuyasha go?  
  
" To do what has been impossible for him for more than 50 years Shippou. to open up his heart."  
  
************* Back In Modern Japan ***************  
  
The gang had finally made it to the top of the steps, Kuwabara carrying Kurama, and Yusuke carrying Kagome. They knocked on the door and were greeted by a small boy holding an action figure.  
  
" Um, is Mrs. Higurashi here? I'm Yusuke Urimeshi from school and."  
  
" It's ok, my mom is asleep so we shouldn't bug her for a small thing like this."  
  
" Small?"  
  
" YUP!"  
  
' Well maybe you should wake her up anyway because I mean, can you really consider this small?"  
  
" YUP! MOM! KAGOME HAS BROUGHT MORE OF HER DEMON FRIENDS TO VISIT!"  
  
" WAIT! Demon? How." ' How does he know they're demons too?'  
  
" OK HONEY! I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!"  
  
Yusuke and the rest of them (A/n: the ones that are conscious.poor Kurama and Kagome!) were amazed that Kagome's little brother knew they were demons, and they're mom was perfectly fine with it!  
  
" HI! I'm Mrs. Higurashi! Could you please bring Kagome up to her room?"  
  
"."  
  
" Third door to the right, sorry!"  
  
" Uh, ok. Come on guys."  
  
Once they were in Kagome's room, without her weird family, they layed her on her bed which immediately woke her up.  
  
" I'm SORRY!" Kagome had bolted up from her sleeping position to scream that at the top of her lungs, alerting everybody in the room.  
  
" Oh, uh, oops!"  
  
" OOPS IS RIGHT! Who are you anyway!?"  
  
" Yusuke calm down. She's just woken up."  
  
Kagome looked over at Kurama in a strange way when he said that.  
  
" You still hurt inside don't you Kurama."  
  
" Hey, wait how do you know my name?"  
  
" I've been listening.But that's not important now.your hurt."  
  
Kagome walked over to him, holding out her hand and was suddenly engulfed in a strange blue light like last time. She put both hands on his shoulders this time and engulfed him to in blue light. When the light died down.Kurama was free of pain and able to stand up on his own again.  
  
" Better?"  
  
" Much, but how-"  
  
" KAGOME!"  
  
Everyone looked towards the window to see a dog-like man with long silver hair with claws and a red haori on (A/n: did I spell that right?) standing in the windowsill. All Kagome could do was look on.  
  
HAHAHAHA!! CLIFFHANGER!! I hoped you like it! I have so many reviews now I actually have a reason to keep writing!  
  
Me; Hey Sesslover, are you ever going to let Sesshoumaru go?  
  
Sesshlover: NO! NEVER!!  
  
Sess: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH LET ME GO WENCH!!  
  
Me: I'm going to turn you chibi too!!  
  
Sess; NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Here's a review of what's going on:  
  
Polls: Keep the chibi's the way they are, or change them back?  
  
Should I make a good Kikyo fic?  
  
Turn Sesshoumaru into a chibi?  
  
Guessing game: Who is after Kagome? (It's not Inuyasha)  
  
Extras: Who ever wants to be in my mini stories, ask!  
  
Sesslover: HEY THE CHIBI'S ARE BACK!  
  
Me: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Chibi's: GET HER!!!  
  
Me: VOTE! 


	5. Must READ!

HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY!!!  
  
Well, I'm not updating yet, but here's an update on the polls  
  
#1: Keep chibis the way they are: 0  
  
Change them back: 1  
  
#2: Make a good Kikyo fic? YES: 0  
  
NO: 1  
  
#3: Turn Fluffy into chibi? YES: 1  
  
NO: 0  
  
#4: Who is after Kagome? : ITS NOT KIKYO.  
  
#5: I've got a cast member in my shorties!!!  
  
I'll update soon but I have to get more votes.and HEY! Sesslover.Where are those blackmailed fans you were talking about?  
  
Sess: I DON'T WANT TO BE TURNED INTO A DAMN CHIBI!!!  
  
Me: Well you'll have to wait and see!  
  
Inuyasha: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Me: OH don't worry Inuyasha.I have someone for you too!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh god. 


	6. Explanation cut short

HEY! Sorry about the cliffy last time! Oh, well. SO MANY REVIEWS! I'm so happy! I feel so loved.  
  
Here are the poll results!  
  
#1: Chibis: Yes: 2  
  
No: 1  
  
#2: Kikyo fanfic: NO: Unanimous  
  
#3: Chibify Fluffy: Yes: 2  
  
No: 1  
  
#4: Who's after kag? Not Kikyo, and not Naraku.  
  
#5: Story members: Tigerose08  
  
Sango14120  
  
Sesshoumarulover713  
  
That's about it so... It seem that the chibis will STAY CHIBI!!! Accept for Inuyasha. Sango14120 has to have him all for himself! So I'm turning him back. Sango, if you want me to change him back to chibi then tell me. And this also means that I'm turning Sesshoumaru into a badass attitude hunk of a chibi! So.INUYASHA I'M OVER HERE!  
  
Inuyasha: So that's where you've been hiding WENCH!  
  
Hiei: Lets ring her until she cant breathe!!  
  
Yoko & Yusuke: YEAH!!  
  
Inuyasha: What about you Sesshoumaru!?  
  
Sess: I'm..kind of..busy..trying to..BREATHE!! HELP!  
  
Sesslover: You need no friends, or life or pleasure.ONLY MEEEE!!  
  
Everyone did a sweat drop, even me who was about to be killed by a stock raving mad group of SD anime characters!  
  
Inuyasha: Ok.well I don't really care about your problems in the least so, GET HER!  
  
Chibis: AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Me: OH GOD! (desperately reaching for keyboard)  
  
***TYPE TYPE TYPE***  
  
...........  
  
Chibis: HEY WE CANT MOVE!  
  
Me: Exactly! Your frozen in mid air!  
  
Chibis: DAMN YOU!!!  
  
Me: ***TYPE TYPE TYPE***  
  
***POOF***  
  
Inuyasha feel from the levitation field, full size again.  
  
Inuyasha: OOOOOOHHHHHHHH YEAH!!  
  
Sango#: INUYASHA!!!  
  
Sango# starts hugging Inuyasha to the brink of stopping the circulation of his blood.  
  
Inuyasha: OOOOOOHHHHHHHH CRAP!!  
  
Sess: HAHAHAHA- ugh  
  
Sesslover; HEY now what did I just finish saying about having a personal life?  
  
Me; NOW FOR FLUFFY!  
  
What will happen to poor fluffy? Find out at the end of the story! DUN DUN DUN !!  
  
*** At Kagome's house ***  
  
Everyone was staring at the demon standing in the windowsill, and then staring back at Kagome.and staring back at the demon.and then Kagome. (A/n: I could go on forever!)  
  
" Who the hell are YOU!?" Kuwabara screamed at him, making his ears cringe. The gang got in a fighting stance around Kagome ready to defend her.  
  
" Your worst nightmare If you dare lay a finger on her you filthy DEMONS!!"  
  
" INUYASHA!" Kagome hesitated wondering why he was there. Then the event that recently happened came flooding back to her. So she did the only thing that ever satisfies her anger..(A/n: HERE IT COMES!)  
  
" SIT!!!" Inuyasha heard the all too familiar word and tried to brace himself with no avail, plunging into the wood floor and amazingly going THROUGH THE SECOND FLOOR!  
  
This particular sit woke up the interior household making Mrs. Higurashi come into Kagome's room with Souta close behind.  
  
" Now KAGOME! Why did you have to go and do that to poor Inuyasha!? He probably only came to say he was sorry!"  
  
" BUT MOM!"  
  
" You can talk about it over tea since I obviously have to make some now! You should introduce him to your other friends too."  
  
" Introduce? You mean you know that jerk of a DEMON?"  
  
' Well, half demon really."  
  
" Kagome, the tea is ready, bring your friends down!"  
  
" Coming mom! Um..would you guys like some tea?"  
  
*** Downstairs with a conscious Inuyasha***  
  
" Um, Kagome, what exactly happened awhile back on the shrine steps?" Kurama, along with the rest of the group, was just a little curios (VERY CURIOS) about what happened to have caused him so much pain.  
  
" That was sort of my fault actually."  
  
" YOU DID THAT!! WOW! I could have sworn it was that cat demon over there that keeps following us!" Kirara shot Kuwabara a death glare that could melt steel, but went back to sleep out of boredom.  
  
" No, that was me I think my miko powers were trying to purify you since you're a demon and-"  
  
" Miko powers?"  
  
" Yeah..I'm a priestess with powers to heal and protect, and at times attack."  
  
" So that explains that Ki powered blast you attacked Kuwabara with, and the reason for being able to tell we were demons..but why purify?"  
  
" Well.." ' How am I supposed to tell them about the Sengoku Jida? I have to explain Inuyasha some time or else he'll blurt it out himself being the baka he is.'  
  
" It happened because when I get closer to the well in my family shrine, I get more powerful."  
  
" Why?" They all asked in unison.  
  
" Cause she probably sensed a jewel shard when she was unconscious, and that's when her powers take over her body." Inuyasha had spoken up because he was in a hurry.  
  
" She's supposed to be there LOOKING for them but she's HERE WASTING TIME!"  
  
" SHUT UP INUYASHA! I HAD REASONS!"  
  
" YOU NEVER HAVE REASONS!!"  
  
" SIT!!"  
  
***THUNK***  
  
" How did you DO THAT?"  
  
" It's a spell in those prayer beads he wears around his neck and only I can take them off."  
  
" So he is a demon."  
  
" Well, yeah Kurama cause maybe it's just me but I don't know anyone with ears like that."  
  
" True."  
  
" Hey, Kagome what did that Inuyasha guy mean about jewel shards, and about being there? Where exactly is there?"  
  
" Yes, we would all like to know Kagome."  
  
" Well.It's kind of a time warp."  
  
" WHAT!" They all said this except for Inuyasha of course who was in the corner eyeing them making sure they don't make a move on Kagome.  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
' Is this time warp what Koenma was talking about earlier!? He said something about demons from the past that would help me.'  
  
*** Flash Back ***  
  
" Well Yusuke, you will need the help of other demons."  
  
" Other demons?"  
  
" Yes Yusuke. There is one thing and one thing only that can destroy the evil that the bells bring. They are legendary swords from around 500 years ago used by powerful demon brothers... the swords were not made to fight each other because of their powers. One can slaughter one hundred in one slice yet the other does the complete opposite. The sword has ability to bring over one hundred demons to life to create an army of the undead. If the Miko of legend combines the swords.then the two form to become an unlimited power that can conquer anything in its way, yet the true power of the swords cannot be achieved unless the wielder finds their one true happiness in life. This information is all I know about the bells that will help you, so use it to its full extent Yusuke. These bells can be a real menace so.be careful  
  
" What ever Pip squeak."  
  
Yusuke walks off towards his new school not prepared for what will eventually happen.  
  
*** END FLASH BACK ***  
  
" Where does this time warp lead?" It was a slim chance, but it was possible that this Miko was the one.  
  
" Around 500 years back."  
  
Yusuke went wide-eyed. He knew that it had to be her.but who were the demon brothers, did she know them?  
  
" Uh, um we have to get some fresh air Kagome."  
  
" We do? Umph. OW! What the hell was that-"  
  
" YES. We do have to get some fresh air so could you just wait awhile?"  
  
" Uh.sure!"  
  
***OUTSIDE THE HOUSE***  
  
" What seem to be the problem Yusuke?"  
  
" YEAH! What's up with you Urimeshi!? That hurt!"  
  
" Well, Koenma gave me some info about the bells and how to beat them. It had something to do with the Miko of legend, and some sacred swords or something but I KNOW that Kagome is that Miko! Kagome mentioned something about that time warp going back 500 years right/ Well that's the same time that the legend took place!"  
  
Yusuke filled them in on the information that Koenma had given him so they understood what he was talking about and they soon all knew what they had to find now.the demon brothers.  
  
" So where are we supposed to find the demons? We have no clues what so ever except Kagome and that's not much help at all if you ask me."  
  
" We weren't asking you Hiei."  
  
" Hn."  
  
" HEY! What if we go through the time warp? The demons would probably be there since that's when the legend takes place, and that much power will probably stick out like Kuwabara and his orange hair.  
  
" HEY!"  
  
" Shut up fat head."  
  
" YOU SAY SOMETHING PORCIPINE BOY?"  
  
Suddenly a fight cloud appeared and everybody in the area (yes, that does include that squirrel you've been staring at in that tree.) got a sweat drop.  
  
" Maybe we should just let them fight it out this time."  
  
" Fine with me!"  
  
Yusuke and Kurama walked away looking for something to do.  
  
*** In Kagome's House***  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had been sitting in the same room for an hour but haven't looked at each other once.  
  
" So why did you come Inuyasha?"  
  
" To bring you back I guess."  
  
" SO THAT'S STILL ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!" Kagome had tears slowly coming down her face now not being able to hold them back anymore  
  
" NO I CAME BACK TO TELL YOU THA-"  
  
Inuyasha looked like he was about to through a table at her but then calmed down.  
  
" .Kagome.what I mean is."  
  
" You what?"  
  
He hesitated for a minute but then just sucked it all in and said it.  
  
" KAGOME I LO-"  
  
***BOOM*** (A/n: Think really big boom! The kind that the chibis make!)  
  
" What the HELL? Oh crap! KAGOME GET DOWN!"  
  
Just making it in time, Kagome and Inuyasha dove under a table to see a giant cloud of smoke surrounding the front yard where the yyh gang was fighting something that looked familiar to Kagome. (A/n: DAMN THAT EVIL POWER! That squirrel we saw earlier is opening a can of heavy whoop ass on it! GO SQUIRREL!!) The gang was being beaten badly even with their spirit attacks at full power. (Hard to believe.) Only Kagome could hear it, but there seemed to be a high pitched ringing softly penetrating her ears making her feel very strange and.empty almost.  
  
" KAGOME!"  
  
She had fallen unconscious for the second time that night but Inuyasha was there to catch her. With Kagome's condition, and the rest of them losing energy fast, He thought of only one thing that would work.  
  
" HEY JERKS! FOLLOW ME. I have an IDEA."  
  
" WHAT YOU CALL US!?"  
  
" FINE DIE! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! BUT IF YOU WANNA LIVE GET OVER HERE!"  
  
" FINE! Come on guys we might as well follow him. It's better then losing on an empty stomach."  
  
" HE SAID NOTHING ABOUT FOOD! HOW CAN YOU BE HUNGRY WHEN YOUR ABOUT TO DIE!"  
  
" Guys quit it! Were losing sight of him!"  
  
" YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!!"  
  
" Hey that thing can speak!"  
  
" DO NOT SPITE ME!!" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG!!!"  
  
The next thing that happened was very unexpected under all circumstances. A jet of dark blue energy came flying at them from the attacker.but was countered by an enormous stream of light that came from a giant sword held by Inuyasha with Kagome in is other hand.  
  
" Is that the."  
  
" COME ON WHILE IT"S STILL STUNNED!!!"  
  
" OH.RIGHT COME ON!"  
  
They made their way to the well house and looked at Inuyasha funny like he was crazy. They then saw him jump in so they followed what he did, soon to be transported back in time.  
  
" I will find you Kagome.and have you as my own."  
  
Yey! That was a llloooonnnnnggggg chapter! Ugh. I forgot to do reviews in the first part so.REVIEWS!!  
  
Sango14120 - YEY! Another person in my mini's! I turned Inuyasha back for you so if you want him to be a chibi.than tell me! Oh, and it's not Kikyo.I hat her I don't even want her in my story!  
  
Katzztar - I got the spelling wrong again! But now I got it right. Hiei, Hiei, HIEI!! Thanks for the info on Kazuma! I was confused about that.  
  
The Hidden One - I'm glad someone shares my hatred for Kikyo! Ya know we should start an anti fan club for Kikyo! YEY! I'm keeping the other chibi's that way for less pain! Tigerose08, If you want me to change Hiei back, then tell me but I think that Yoko is ssssoooo CUTE!!  
  
Natori - I think that Sesshoumaru is sexy as a chibi! I mean it's not like you find a badass chibi with a poison finger attack every day now do you? So I'm going to turn him into a chibi!  
  
Sess: NO!!  
  
Me: YES!!  
  
***POOF***  
  
Mini Sess: Go to hell.  
  
Me: At least you can breath now!  
  
Mini Sess: In a minute you wont be able to!  
  
My love Inuyasha - WOW! People actually NEED my story! Wow it's like I have my own crack scandal! But GOD MAN! You got to control your addiction for good fanfics! People out there can help you.  
  
Tigerose08 - YEY! Keep the chibi's! Yet another fan of hating Kikyo! It's not Naraku either though. Hiei is ALL YOURS!  
  
Tigerose - YEAH! HIEI!!  
  
Hiei: HAH! As long as I'm up in this barrier you can't get me!  
  
***POOF***  
  
Hiei, along with Yoko falls to the ground.  
  
Hiei: You love making people's live miserable!  
  
Me: What? No! All I see is three very happy fans!  
  
Hiei: You disgust me.  
  
Nightangel6 - Hope you liked my chappie!  
  
GOD! With all this mini crap I could have a show! HHMmmmmmmm.  
  
SEE YA NEXT CHAPPIE! 


	7. Thought to be unworthy

Hey people! Sorry for the late update but I was kind of moping about me missing the first new Inuyasha episode on Monday so. WWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (  
  
Before the review replies, I have some new fanfics ideas. DON'T WORRY! I'm not going to do them until I finish this one!  
  
#1 The first one would be the first ever Ruruoni Kenshin/ Cowboy Bebop crossover on fanfiction.com! I think it would be cool for Spike to get stuck there with his ship and gun and junk. And eventually Ed and Fay Fay would get stuck there to but Jet would come with the bebop to get them, but they would have a HELL OF A FUN TIME fighting Shishio while they were there (Did you know that Spike has the same voice as Shishio? Cool huh.) I think it would be a good combination!  
  
#2 This one will be a Nightwalker/Kenshin crossover ( If no one knows what nightwalker is, then do a search for it on Google and go to the sight. Shido is a vampire (Yes he is a vampire in the anime) and he gets stuck in Kenshin's era (Did you know that Kenshin and Shido have the same voice? Cool huh.)  
  
#3 I have a tree house in my back yard and I was thinking of making a fanfic where the tree house is a portal and teleports an anime series to my house! I don't know which anime I should do though.I was thinking Kenshin.I have a lot of those though.  
  
#4 I have an idea for Dragonball z. What if Vageta had a sister? And she survived the explosion of planet Vageta? And what if she was a very VERY powerful super Sayian? I think that would be cool.  
  
Well I really hope you like the first one though, cause I really want to write that one. NOW FOR REVIEWS!  
  
Mineko Noel - I'd love to have you join the crew! Do you want to help babysit? We still need someone to watch yusuke but weve got everyone else under control.but we can do other stuff with the chibis. I have some fun Ideas for later.(hears an evil laugh in the backround)  
  
The hidden one - We have to get this Kikyo anti fan club thing going somehow.Ok. Here's the plan. First of all.if anyone who's reading this wants to join.don't hesitate to ask. I'm going to set up a group on Yahoo.and since I've been learning.I might make a website for it in the future.  
  
Veggi's brat - Thanks for the info.  
  
Shinigami Clara - I'm glad that you liked the part I put in about the yyh gang finding out! I'm not saying anything for sure.but.there is a chance (A BIG 99% CHANCE) that Sesshoumaru will appear and do bad ass things like he always does! But.I bet he's never met Yusuke's spirit gun before.Sorry that I didn't change the chibis back, but they have trustworthy guardians that are making sure they don't get into any trouble (Gives a glance towards four people in the back that give a thumbs up back while restraining very fidgety chibis.) And even though Yusuke will need a babysitter eventually, he has a new favorite hangout! *Cough* the corner *Cough*. I probably will put Kikyo in the story soon, but only in one chapter. It's not Hojo or Kouga, but check your EMAIL! One more thing.I have a very strong feeling that its not you.lol.  
  
Kitsunedemon - If you like Kurama in his Yoko Kurama form, then.SURE!  
  
Yoko: I am Yoko Kurama now! I will not be pushed around as easily as my weak human form!  
  
Kitsunedemon: YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME! Remember.Your still a chibi!  
  
Yoko: Damn it all.  
  
Me: I think we need to get these Chibi's anger management classes.  
  
Chibi's including Inuyasha: WHAT YOU SAY!!!  
  
Me: Who cares you can't do anything about it! I'm an authoress! And you're just little seriously deformed anime characters with mental problems!  
  
Sango#, Sesslover, Tigerose, and Kitsunedemon: YEAH! YOU WILL OBEY US!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey I'm still HERE you know!  
  
Everybody except Sesshoumaru because he's incapable of talking at the moment: I think I just heard the wind.  
  
Inuyasha: HEY! (  
  
Sango#: DON'T MAKE MY INUYASHA PUPPY SAD!  
  
Inuyasha: YEAH! Oh god.what am I saying.I'm being brainwashed!  
  
Natori - You would have to ask Sesslover about borrowing him. What, do you want him for your story or something?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I am not someone to be passed around like this!  
  
Me: You are when I have your death wish here in my little fingertips just waiting to be typed!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I'M NOT PUTTING UP WITH THIS ANYMORE!  
  
Chibis and Inuyasha: NEITHER ARE WE!  
  
All of them somehow get free of their fans and charge straight at the freaked out authoress.  
  
What will happen to poor Takun???? (Takun is my inside Joke name. It's from Furi Kuri. If you ever refer to me, just call me that!)  
  
DUN DUN DUUNNNNNNNNN!!!  
  
The yyh gang looked around to observe their new 500 year old surroundings when they climbed out of the well. There was fresh air there that rivaled even the most purest of air from back home. The trees glistened in the light of the hot sun, swaying their leaves in the cool breeze. The sky was impossibly blue it seemed and a near by stream reflected its radiance with pure beauty..Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara felt like throwing up 1000 times. For some reason though, Kurama seemed to tolerate it, almost appreciate it.  
  
" What's wrong with you guys?"  
  
" OH GOD KURAMA! CAN'T YOU TELL!? This place is too PERFECT!!" Yusuke was able to blurt out.  
  
" Well I happen to like it.In a way."  
  
Yusuke started whispering to Hiei and Kuwabara.  
  
" I think we've lost him!"  
  
The two nodded in a sickening agreement.  
  
" Get over it weaklings. If you'd rather be back there with that "power", then go right ahead, I wont try to stop you!" Inuyasha seemed to think that all things other then him were weaklings.  
  
" I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't catch us! You being so slow and all!"  
  
" SAY THAT TO MY FACE WEAKLING!"  
  
Yusuke started to make fun of Inuyasha. He started jogging very slowly and talking like he just ran a marathon.  
  
" Don't .try to . stop . I'm running at an . incredibly fast . pace!" (This is an inside joke with one of my friends so if it doesn't seem funny to you than you have no HUMOR WHAT SO EVER! Just kidding. LMAO) Everyone started cracking up after that. Kuwabara held onto his ribs in pain from laughing, making it seem like he was just punched by Yusuke extremely hard. Kurama and Hiei were laughing at the joke too, Hiei laughing more then normal. Inuyasha was about to rip their heads off when Kagome started stirring under his arm.  
  
" Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha said this with urgency and . concern? Was Kagome hearing it right? Was he showing the feelings that she herself had already shown so many times before? The group had now stopped laughing now and came over to kagome also with concern in there eyes, minus a certain fire apparition.  
  
" Yeah . I'm fine. What happened?"  
  
" You would probably know more than us Kagome. There was some kind of strange power that attacked us. It almost seemd to be after something ."  
  
" Probably the Shikon No Tama."  
  
" No, no I don't think that was it. I think it was after . you."  
  
" ME? Kurama, why me?"  
  
" None of us know, but maybe ."  
  
" Maybe what Kurama? Do you know something we don't?"  
  
" No, You three know perfectly well what I'm probably thinking ."  
  
The three paused for a minute then widened their eyes a bit in realization. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were all thinking about the same thing . the legend.  
  
" Kurama what are you talking about? I don't know any demon that would be after me and not the jewel."  
  
Inuyasha decided to add in something that he sensed that no one else seemed to notice.  
  
" Did . anyone notice that this enemies power was, I don't know, different?"  
  
" In what way Inuyasha?"  
  
"Maybe I'm wrong on this but I sensed Human power all around that entity."  
  
" WHAT!?"  
  
" YOU HEARD ME! I sensed a human!"  
  
" How could a human get so much power, I mean since they probably aren't Miko or anything." Kagome asked.  
  
" Well, WAIT! Kagome. Do you remember why you fainted at that particular time?"  
  
" Well . I heard a very soft ringing and-"  
  
*** BOOM ***  
  
(A/n: Ya know in Trigun when Vash says: " Poverty and death like me so much they've decided to bring some friends!" well that's sort of what's happening to them, except being in the form of impossibly large explosions! HOW FUN!)  
  
" I see that you are still running from your enemies like a coward little brother." (ENTER SESSHOUMARU!)  
  
" Sesshoumaru ."  
  
" Who?"  
  
" My . brother."  
  
" You know what I've come for oh dearest brother of mine."  
  
" Yeah I DO know, and your not getting the Tetsuiga if your worthless life depended on it!!"  
  
' THE TETSUIGA!' The whole gang thought to themselves. ' Than the brother of the wielder of the Tetsuiga is . him. He must have the Tensuiga.'  
  
The two demons (demon and half demon) started fighting immediately upon seeing each other and started to create giant surges of energy throughout the forest.  
  
" DOG FACE! Does your brother wield a sword called the Tensuiga?"  
  
" W-WHAT! HOW DID YOU KNOW?"  
  
" I just do, that's all!" Yusuke was REALLY bad at lying, but he strayed from the subject.  
  
" WE NEED YOUR BROTHER AND HIS SWORD!"  
  
Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome all blinked vaguely at this statement.  
  
" WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED HIM! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD US WHY YOU HANG AROUND KAGOME OR WHAT YOU WANT!"  
  
" We'll explain later! But I think I have an idea of what that power we fought earlier was and we need you and your brother to beat it!"  
  
" Feh. I refuse to take orders from insignificant humans and some weak demons." Sesshoumaru said this with the same coldness that he said everything with. (A/n: Strange . Sess won't listen to Yusuke, but he will listen to a 13 year old authoress . COOL!)  
  
" LISTEN DEMON! We have MUCH more important things to do in our mission right now than fight with a light weight like YOU!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were confused. Yusuke and the others had not explained to them yet what a spirit detective was, but their confusion did not even come close to compare with the amount of anger Sesshoumaru was about to unleash.  
  
" YOU WORTHLESS BAKA OF A HUMAN! YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT COMMENT!"  
  
Sesshoumaru came charging toward Yusuke ready to rip out his organs, boil them until they shrivel dry and disintegrate into ashes over an open fire. His eyes grew red with furry looking upon his prey ready to kill. But . being the resourceful and powerful human that he is . Yusuke simply pointed his finger up at the sky, glowing a soft but deceiving color of blue.  
  
" Well this BAKA knows a few good tricks for a worthless human . and I'd like you to see one of them . SPIRIT GUN!!!"  
  
The smoke cleared to show a motionless Youkai, A stunned Miko, and an amazed Hanyou. Yusuke Simply pointed his finger at Sesshoumaru on the ground and whispered the words "Bang." Before blowing off access energy from his finger. (A/n: Sorry but I just HAD to put that part in cause one of my favorite show is Cowboy Bebop and that's my favorite part on the last episode when spike puts up his finger and says BANG and then the song "Blue" plays . so sad. It gets me every time.)  
  
" Huh . guess he's not so worthless after all ." Inuyasha said while looking at his motionless brother. (A/n: Sorry for all the author's notes . but In my opinion I think that it's so stupid when Inuyasha goes crazy for someone other then him beating his brother. It makes him look so weak.)  
  
*** AT KEADE'S HUT ***  
  
The group, along with a badly injured demon, had gone to Keade's hut to explain some things. They explained about being spirit detectives, who Koenma and Botan were, and why they needed them for their "mission". Kagome introduced Sango, Miroku, Shiuppo, and Kirara while also telling them about the swords that the two demon brothers carry, and their powers.  
  
" So in the future, Humans can shoot beams out of their fingers?"  
  
" Not really Sango, me and Kuwabara are special in a way. We have more spirit power than most humans. I can shoot my spirit gun along with the spirit wave, and Kuwabara can use his spirit sword"  
  
" Well I bet you don't have a hole in your hand that can suck in anything around it!" Miroku felt inferior so he tried to brag about the curse he'd been trying to lift for so long.  
  
" Would I really want one?"  
  
" Guess not." (Poor Miroku! ()  
  
" Well how do you plan on getting Sesshoumaru to cooperate?" They were all still a little uneasy about the fact that an unconscious lord of the western lands was laying right across from them.  
  
" A little persuasion always works for problems like this." Hiei answered with an evil glint in his eye that would make any child scream for mercy.  
  
" We are NOT going to torture him!"  
  
" I have an idea, Hey lady Keade, do you have any more of those prayer bead necklaces?" Now Kagome had an evil glint in her eyes. Everyone caught on to it quite fast and agreed.  
  
Sesshoumaru awoke to find bandages around his abs, (SUCH SEXY ABS BABY!) and a necklace that resembled Inuyasha around his neck.  
  
" Where am I and what have you done to me!?"  
  
" Well . lets see if it works ."  
  
" If WHAT works human!?"  
  
Everyone stood back, knowing what was going to happen.  
  
" STAY!"  
  
Sesshoumaru felt like he was being pile driven into the ground at the sound of those words. Not knowing what had caused the sudden pain, he charged at Kagome. Again she said stay, and again he was driven into the ground.  
  
*** Hour Later . ***a break . I like blowing up things  
  
" MY GOD DOES SESSHOUMARU EVER GIVE UP!?"  
  
" I think he just fainted again."  
  
" Sucks for him!"  
  
" Imagine though, Kagome, a human, having so much power over two demons! HA! IT'S HILARIOUS!"  
  
" We better be getting back to Kagome's time. We have a lot to do."  
  
*** BANG *** (A/n: HEY! It's a bang this time! Give me a break . I like blowing up thing. *Cough* Pyro Fiend *Cough*  
  
" Maybe we should just stay away from where that bang came from . I'm stating this from past experience"  
  
" I think dog face is right."  
  
" I HAVE A NAME!"  
  
" Ask me if I care."  
  
" Feh."  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and an Unconscious Sesshoumaru made their way to the well without interruption until .  
  
" I was surprised when you didn't come towards the bang Inuyasha . but now I know your reason. It's that stupid wench of a reincarnation you hang around with whom is rotting your soul . come with me Inuyasha, come with me and leave all memories behind."  
  
" K-Kikyo ."  
  
" Who the hell is Kikyo?"  
  
" My reincarnation. She wants to go to hell with Inuyasha and won't rest until she has him."  
  
" Inuyasha what are you DOING!"  
  
" Must . go to . Kikyo."  
  
" NO INUYASHA! PLEASE! Don't ." Tears were now pouring down Kagome's cheeks while everyone could only watch as she struggled with the pain in her heart as it consumed her.  
  
" Inuyasha ." She said this with such softness that only Inuyasha could hear it and recognize it as Kagome's, breaking him from his trance of darkness."  
  
" Do NOT get in my WAY! He is MINE!" Kikyo then shot a beam of energy towards them and all except Kagome were flung backwards.  
  
" Inuyasha . please . don't do this to the one you love. Please come back to me as the one I love. Inuyasha please ." Kagome's voice got even softer.  
  
Inuyasha was in total shock right now. He was just taking in all the things that she said to him, not in her normal voice, but in a desperate . and loving voice.  
  
" Kikyo. I may have made a promise to you . I may have given my heart to you . But I will NOT give up my memories and choices! I will not let you ruin my life or HERS!" ' I can see the Wind scar. It shines a deadly light that I must slay to once and for all regain my life, and put another's life to rest .'  
  
" Good bye Kikyo ."  
  
...  
  
Kagome watched on as the one, and only one she loved brought down the only entity that could keep them apart. She saw the tears roll down Inuyasha's face from all the pain and feelings he was now releasing in one swing of his sword. He glanced over at Kagome to find that her love for him was always there along with his love for her. They were in their own world now . of everlasting beauty, peace, and love that no one thought possible .  
  
OH MY GOD I AM SO MESSED UP AND SAPPY RIGHT NOW! I THINK THAT EVEN THAT SQUIRREL FROM LAST CHAPTER IS CRYING! Well. I guess it's not a cliffie but oh well. Reply and tell me how you liked the sappy part. I recommend that you read this while listening to the song "Blue" from Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Sess: SCREW THIS SAPPY CRAP! KILL HER!  
  
Hiei: SHE'S ALL MINE!  
  
Inuyasha: SCREW YOU SHE'S MINE!  
  
Yoko: I GET TO KILL HER YOU FOOLS!  
  
Yusuke: I should get to KILL HER! She humiliated me!  
  
Everyone: You humiliate yourself all the time!  
  
Yusuke: That's not the point!  
  
Me: The chibis are fighting to see who kills me! This is my chance to escape!  
  
Yusuke: SPIRIT GUN!!!  
  
Me: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
This is for all readers. There are only three more spaces for my mini stories! Whoever can make the most creative ways to save me and keep the chibis under control will get the last three spaces! REVIEW!!! 


	8. Crazy, Hyper, High on fruit fusions talk...

What you are about to read is a blow of all the crud building up inside of me! The next chapter should be posted soon but this should hold you off until then. This is completely random so be prepared! If you want me to do more of these then just ask(. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH I LOVE KENSHN HIMORA! I LOVE HIS HAIR! HIS PINK.or is it red, or maybe orange hair. No one knows. That would be cool if I could bring my laptop to the mejji era. But they don't have household electricity then do they? Guess not. Oh well. If I had a working battery for this piece of crap then maybe I could bring it. HEY! What if I introduced the people of wait what time do they live in? 1877 or something? That's like 200 years back! GOD! They should wear some sneakers instead of those sandals god. Don't they get blisters? With all that running and all? But I like the year 2003 much better! YEY! Technology! OH YEAH! What would happen if I introduced the people of the Mejji era to cars, chocolate bars, beer, soda, gum, nail polish. OOH nail polish! FUN! What if I introduced them to fashion! Wow! That would be extremely cool! I mean kimonos are nice and all, but I much rather prefer a nice pair of jeans and a tank top. Uh huh. Come on though. Who back then would believe that in the future there would be women that were more important then men! HA! They should take away that law of not being able to carry around swords, but instead carry around tazors! Cool! Imagine It though. Your walking down a dark alleyway, and suddenly three very strong men come at you trying to kill you. What do get out? THAT'S RIGT THE TAZOR! Zap them silly. I love rambling! Lets see. Um.I'm just righting all this junk to get rid of my writers block so.bare with me you computer potatoes you! Just joking. I'll post this right before my next chapter. These are just all the crazy ideas I get when I watch shows, yeah know the what if's and junk. So. on with the rambling! I want pink/red/orange hair like kenshin's! I'll be doing a Bebop/Kenshin crossover soon and that will seriously be so funny! Just Imagine though.Ed.laptop.mejji era.people not familiar with spaceships or technology.Sanoske being the perv he is.Faye Faye in her hot pants outfit.spike having the same voice as Shishio.guns being lots more powerful than a sword.BY GOLLY GEE BATMAN! THAT SHOULD BE TIME WARP DIGGIT SHIZZLI BOMB YO! You can tell I'm very VERY high on those fruit fusions right now. Seriously though, I think they got some kind of drug in them! AND THOSE SEDUCTIVE COLORS!! AAAAHH!!! Can you imagine Kenshin flying a space ship? COOL! I have foreseen much destruction.THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! 


	9. School mates of another kind

Hello again! Sorry about the 12 day gap, but I went camping for a while. IT WAS AWSOME! Anyways .don't you hate it when you find a story that you just LOVE but it just so happens that the author hasn't updated for like a YEAR! I have a few stories like that. Mostly ones where anime fans get stuck in their favorite anime world. I love those! If anyone knows of good fanfics like that. TELL ME!  
  
Also, for those who are bad at English, I heard that if your story has no lemon, than you can hand it in for extra credit! SWEET!  
  
I have a good idea from a reviewer (I'm doing the reviews at the end so don't feel bad () on how to defeat the chibis temporarily. Well I got some of the idea and the rest is pure spark of an idea, but I do give much thanks to the reviewer! ON WITH THE CHIBINESS!  
  
***BACK IN CHIBI WORLD (or whatever you call it) ***  
  
Chibis: KILL HER!  
  
Me: AAAAAAHHHHHH!  
  
Suddenly, a loud whistling is heard from afar, which catches everyone's attention. You start to see a giant hot air balloon in the sky.  
  
PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!  
  
AND MAKE IT DOUBLE!  
  
TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVASTATION!  
  
TO UNITE ALL PEOP-  
  
Me: Oh sweet they have a hot air balloon!  
  
What the hell?  
  
Chibis: SHE'S ESCAPING!  
  
Me: TOO LATE FREAKS!  
  
Jessie: Does she do this often?  
  
No one bothered answering.  
  
Me: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIBIS!! AAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Tigerose: Uh oh.  
  
Everybody: WHAT!?  
  
Tigerose: Whenever she says happy birthday. it means she's giving you something that's not very fun or extremely painful! (Seriously! I am like that! Whenever I'm too lazy to throw away my own crap *cough* All the time *cough* anything like that, I say happy birthday and I throw my CRAP at them! HOW FUN!)  
  
Chibis: HOLY CRAP!  
  
Sesshoumaru: ......  
  
Fans: what do you think it is!?  
  
Me: THAT'S RIGHT YOU GUESSED IT! DON'T YOU JUST LOVE THE POWER OF AUTHORESS'!!!  
  
Everyone: She's gonna kill us!  
  
Me: AAAAAAAAHHHHH  
  
Everyone: She's gonna kill us!!  
  
Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH  
  
Everyone: SHE'S GONNA KILL US!!!  
  
Me: GATT ling gun!!!!  
  
*BADABADABADABADABADABADABADABADABADA*  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
***SMOKE CLEARS***  
  
All is quiet on the western front. (I just really felt like saying that. Yes, I know that I'm messed up!)  
  
Sango#: (starts whispering to everyone else) we definitely have to start putting more ADHD pills in her ramen.  
  
Me: WHAT'S THAT MAGGOTS!?  
  
Everyone: NOTHING!  
  
Me: ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
A whole day had passed since Kikyo's demise, yet know one had spoken about it, more so they wouldn't dare speak about it. Kagome seemed to spend five hours at a time now up in her room doing who knows what, Sesshoumaru was still unconscious from Yusuke's spirit gun, and Inuyasha, well Inuyasha just started drifting in and out of reality everyday, coming back to reality of course from the daily screaming of hentai by Sango. Yusuke and the others were tired of wasting time but knew how very evil and destructive Inuyasha can be when he's rushed in his state. (A/n: God, seriously, Chibi Inuyasha is like a Pyro fiend *me* when something doesn't go his way he goes psycho! And I'm caught in the middle of it! WHY ME! I need to go get that bad ass squirrel from last chapter to help me. an evil laugh in the background can be heard.)  
  
Inuyasha surprised everybody on the second day when he actually moved and walked up the stairs towards Kagome's room. In the mean time, Sesshoumaru started to stir from his. unfortunate slumber. (HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!) He started muttering something about green frogs being igits (Imagine, Sesshoumaru talking British. COOL!) and something about insignificant humans getting in his way, and then trailing off talking about how he was c- cold.Then he fell back asleep. It was so messed up that the action even exceeded a sweat drop. (You better be reading NOATA!) Go figure.  
  
" Man, I didn't know that demons could have that many issues!"  
  
" Watch what you say Human. Demons have much more problems than humans ever will."  
  
" Yeah. Like one of them being how to keep your hair from sticking up like oversized needles! Seriously Hiei, You can get away with your hair being a registered weapon or something from keeping it that pointy!"  
  
" Lets put that statement into actions shall we!"  
  
" Calm down Hiei. We all need to let off some steam right now so just let it go."  
  
" Feh."  
  
***In Kagome's Room***  
  
" Inuyasha. I can't even compare to how much pain your going through right now but, I want to help you however I can."  
  
" All I want is you Kagome. All I need is you. Kagome I love you."  
  
(A/n: THAT'S RIGHT! No booms, or bangs, or even kablooies! They finally said it! YEY!)  
  
" Inuyasha."  
  
All Kagome could do Was cry even harder now. Inuyasha was confused and now getting angry somewhat. How did he make her cry now?  
  
" Kagome! What did I do now!?"  
  
Kagome just dove into his chest, full of tears, knowing that he would soon understand. He returned the passionate embrace with a deep kiss, only holding her tighter now. Holding each other like nothing else in the world mattered. Her tears were some how comforting to his sensitive ears, and his compassion was all she needed. Inuyasha traced a claw along her slender body making shiver's go up her spine like lightning bolts. He started to growl softly in her ear. (such a sexy growl too!)  
  
Wouldn't you know that of all people, Sesshoumaru (YEY!) entered at that moment, fully conscious, and obviously aware of his surroundings. (Making out)  
  
"Scum. Being so 'friendly' with a human disgusts me. You degrade all demons alike by-"  
  
" Hey Sesshoumaru?"  
  
" Are you addressing me human?"  
  
" STAY!"  
  
**THUD**  
  
" Seems like a worthless human has just beaten you oh dearest brother of mine! HA!"  
  
" Inuyasha"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" SIT!  
  
**Double THUD**  
  
(A/n: TAKE THAT YOU LOUSY DEMONS! HA! Ok I feel better now. Wwwwwwaaaaaaayyyyy too much ramen before bedtime! Oh yeah!)  
  
***Downstairs***(everyone is downstairs now)  
  
" So what's the situation here? How is it that these two Demon brother's fall into the prophecy?" Yusuke questioned.  
  
" Remember the part in the prophecy that speaks about the two swords wielded by brothers of demon origin? Well obviously it has to be them. We've already seen Inuyasha use the Tetsuiga once before so that proves our theory. Kagome is the only Miko we know of so that sort of narrows it down a bit, so it has to be them." Kurama explained to everyone.  
  
" What about the other part of the prophecy? You know, the part about the wielder of the great weapon only being able to use its power when they find true happiness?"  
  
" That's a good question Kuwabara"  
  
" Yeah, the first good one he's had all day."  
  
" Shut it maggot!"  
  
" Don't forget I carry a registered weapon moron!"  
  
(A/n: I'm straying away from the question of "what about the other part of the prophecy" cause the answer comes later in the story so bare with me. Wow. An a/n that's not crazy. I must be low on my annual sugar intake.)  
  
Ignoring the brawl Hiei and Kuwabara were having, the others kept on discussing the matter.  
  
" How are we supposed to make the legendary weapon that this so called prophesy talks about?"  
  
" With the use of Kagome's Miko powers, but Koenma told us that it can only be created when one of the bells are near by. He also told us the sword cannot be created unless the owners of the two swords (Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru) are present at the time, and the thief of the bell is lurking somewhere at Kagome's school.so."  
  
Kurama said the rest with hesitation. (Whoever doesn't know what he says has a very slow brain. Just kidding. The prophecy.school.Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.**Cough** Have to go to her school!)  
  
" WHAT!!! HELL NO!!"  
  
" I REFUSE TO GO TO SOME HUMAN LEARING FACILITY!"  
  
" YOU WILL OR ELSE INUYASHA!"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
" Why have you given up so easily Hanyou! And to a HUMAN!"  
  
" Oh you'll know why in a minute if you don't shut up now Sesshoumaru."  
  
" HELLI WILL! I WILL NOT DO IT!"  
  
" STAY!"  
  
**Thud**  
  
" NO!"  
  
" STAY!"  
  
" NO!"  
  
" STAY!"  
  
" I WONT!"  
  
" STAY!"  
  
" I CAN'T!"  
  
" STAY!"  
  
" DO I HAVE TO!?"  
  
" STAY!"  
  
"."  
  
" Wow, he lasted TWO WHOLE minutes! A new record. It even rivals you Inuyasha."  
  
" Feh."  
  
" Well, we might as well go with the idea until we Can figure something else out. You wont be the only demons there though. Me and Hiei are also enrolled."  
  
" He guys?"  
  
" What Kagome?"  
  
" Can you get Sesshoumaru OFF OF ME!!!? NOW!!"  
  
" OH! Uh sure, yeah."  
  
*** The night before school starts again*** (They had spring break all this time ha!)  
  
" So, how are we supposed to get Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru more accustomed to our time?"  
  
" HEY WHAT ABOUT US!?" Miroku and Sango had been sitting patiently waiting for them to mention something like 'how about Miroku and Sango enroll too!' but of course know one said it so.  
  
" What do you mean what about you?"  
  
" We want to enroll too! We want to protect Kagome!"  
  
" You couldn't protect a fly if you wanted to humans." Hiei was not in the mood.  
  
(A/n: Ya know though I seem to recall about twenty millions times Miroku and Sango have saved Meoga the flea. Wait he's a flee, not a fly, oh well cause in my book if their annoying, small, waste of space, and suck your blood, (DAMN THOSE VAMPIRE FLIES THAT HAUNT MY DREAMS!) then it doesn't make a damn difference to me!)  
  
" You might as well let them Hiei. It's not like we don't already have everyone else joining in."  
  
" Well I'm not teaching any of these simpletons what hey should already know."  
  
" How can we know!? We live 500 years in the past!!!"  
  
" Who are you calling a simpleton?"  
  
" You wanna know?!"  
  
" Save it for gym class guys."  
  
" Gym class?"  
  
" Let's get started."  
  
" I think Yusuke and Kuwabara should actually listen to what we teach the others, they're probably dumber then them."  
  
" SHUT IT KAGOME!!!!"  
  
" You shut it!"  
  
" YOU!"  
  
" YOU!"  
  
" YOU!"  
  
" Are all 21st century boys like this Kurama" Sango asked.  
  
" Uh."  
  
Guess they'll never learn!! HAHAHAHA! Wow it took me like a month to write this chapter. Ugh! I'm glad it's done though. Tell me if you guys want me to write anymore of those random stories!  
  
Tigerose: You really love hurting people don't you?  
  
Me: I just like the feeling I get when I have control over midgets!  
  
Chibis: WE ARE NOT MIDGTS!!  
  
Me: Ok. **Cough** MIDGETS! **Cough**.  
  
Everyone gets a sweat drop.  
  
Yusuke: I can't believe she had to resort to that just to get us back.  
  
Me: Really though, you know what? I'm pissed off at the fact of Saturday nights Kenshin episode! Who ever watch's Kenshin should know what I'm talking about. I was over at a sleep over with my friends, and so I forced them to watch the episode! Never in my life will I miss a Kenshin episode! Anyway, in the last scene where Shishio bites Kenshin's shoulder, I screamed half throughout the house! HELL WITH THAT!! Before it came on though, we were previously watching "Queen of the damned" (Involves vampires!) So I just screamed even more! I thought Shishio was a vampire! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! I was about ready to spear the T.V. with the nearest straw.(If I have to I will!) I hid under the couch for like an hour, until South Park came on that is. HAHA!  
  
Yoko: She's crazy.  
  
Me: That I am.  
  
Hiei: About that Kenshin guy you mean.  
  
Me: THAT I FRICKEN AM!!  
  
Everyone: **quivers**  
  
REVIEWS!  
  
There aren't many reviews so.WWWWHAAAAA!!  
  
Sesslover: Don't worry! I promise I will never take that long to update again! I hope that the extra crazy thing I put in earlier helped you get through it!  
  
Ok, for anyone who hasn't heard of or watched Yu Yu Hakusho. First things first, KURAMA LOOKS AWSOME IN HIS PINK UNIFORM! It's actually more of a reddish manlier pink so it looks cool. Yusuke died once but he was brought back to life in order to be a spirit detective. Along his journey's, he met up with two demons. These demons were obviously Hiei and Kurama. He also teamed up with a schoolmate of his named Kuwabara. They all have special powers and are very strong **cough Kuwabara sucks cough**. Sorry for the bad explanation but I'm sick and that's why I have the time right now to finish up this chapter! If anyone has anymore questions than just ask.  
  
I am SO GLAD I finally got this chapter done! YEY! See you next chapter! 


	10. Doubtful enjoyment

HEY! Just to let you guys know.I've been noticing that not as many people have been reading my story and there are only like two people that review every time (love you guys) so I don't know if you want me to continue or not cause in the next chapter, the real story begins. It's kind of like a long kind of leading up to the action story so If you stick with it I promise it gets good!  
  
I'll be introducing my friends into the story too! Just to let you know about some of our messes up experiences.  
  
Erin: Linds! You can't use chop ticks can you?  
  
Me: DAMN STRAIGHT I CAN ERIN!  
  
Not knowing what to do I speared the sweet and sour chicken with a chopstick.  
  
Kate: that's sad Linds, that's sad.  
  
Me: hehe.  
  
Also, me, Q, Yel (pronounced e-yel with a silent y) and Erin our having a sleep over and were gonna make a fic where we travel to anime world! Now who doesn't like that?  
  
(Someone speaks up in the background)  
  
Um.I don't!  
  
Me: INCONCEIVABLE BLASPHEMY!!!  
  
BADABADABADABADA!!!  
  
Ow.....my stomach lining.  
  
Anyways, I'm also working on a rough copy for when Cowboy Bebop gets stuck in Kenshin's world! Yey!  
  
So read and review if you want me to continue. I salute you for reading!  
  
(Holds up hands to salute with chopsticks in hand) 


	11. Danger danger everywhere!

OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!!! I've been caught up with.other things. Anyways, yes I'm finally updating a chapter! I think this chappie is going to be the funniest yet! I mean how much fun can one group of crazy people have in one day on their way to school? But it's going to get kinda serious on the next chappie cause it's going to follow the story line, but don't worry, you know I can never pass up something to make fun of! Woohoo! Kudos (favorite word) to all my loyal reviewers! I've rounded up the chibis for another chappie so be prepared!  
  
Chibis: NNNOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Me: YES!!! ACTUALLY.no.  
  
Everyone:????????  
  
Me: I'm too bored.  
  
Sesslover: How can you be bored?  
  
Me: Cause theirs no Kenshin to watch!!! WHAAAA!!  
  
Everyone: 0.o'  
  
Tigerose: Linds you are WAY too obsessed with Rurouni Kenshin!  
  
Me: Yu cannot deny the power of wandering sword-carrying laundrymen with orange hair! MUWAHAHAHA!  
  
Fluffy: You disgust me.  
  
Sesslover: Sesshoumaru! Where have you been!?  
  
Fluffy: when did I ever leave?  
  
Sesslover: I never realized you were there.  
  
Yusuke: **cough** five year old attention span  
  
Sesslover: Sesshoumaru give me a hug!  
  
Fluffy: NO!!  
  
Sesslover: oh MATTIA!!!  
  
Me: Sounds like fun!  
  
Yoko Kurama: Uh-oh.....  
  
Me: STAY! STAY! STAY! STAY WITH SESSLOVER! STAY AWAY FROM KURAMA! AND STAY OUT OF MY FRUIT FUSIONS JAR, WHICH I FOUND EMPTY THIS MORNING, YOU JERK! # =============)))))O D . D  
  
Me: That's gotta burn!  
  
Sango#: Hey Miroku!  
  
Miroku: ...  
  
Me: What in gods name made you think that he could talk after that?  
  
Sango#: Well I just assumed..  
  
Me: You assume anything! If there was a mysterious pink window mystery and space-time continuum then I guess you would just assume that...  
  
Sesslover: WOW! Look over there! It's a fuzzy pink window of mystery and space-time continuum!  
  
Me: ...GOD DAMMIT!  
  
Tigerose: Maybe that's how Miroku got here!  
  
Me: By fuzzy pink doors of mystery plus George I think you've got it!  
  
Fluffy: Wow, you DO have problems.  
  
Me: Shouldn't you be suffocating by now?  
  
Fluffy:???  
  
Sesslover: MY BAD! **SQUEEZE***  
  
Fluffy: UUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH....  
  
Me: We could bring Kenshin through the window!  
  
Everyone except fluffy (again): WOOHOO!  
  
** What will happen to poor Kenshin when I get my hands on him? FIND OUT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!! ** (God that was a long one!)  
  
** First day of school back from vacation**  
  
" So are we all set to go?" Kagome yelled to everyone in the house, demons and humans.  
  
" How can we be set to go to a scool (spelled wrong on purpose) when we've only had on day to be briefed on all the things that you have had over eight years to learn!?"  
  
" Calm down mutt face! School's a synch!" Yusuke stated coolly.  
  
" Wow, look who's trying to act smart."  
  
" Shut it Kuwabara!"  
  
" Why do we have to wear this strange and uncomfortable clothing material!?"  
  
" Deal with it Sesshoumaru! Or I'll make you wear a skirt like me and Sango!"  
  
" Hm." (WOOHOO!)  
  
" Hey Kagome, don't we need new names like Kur.. I mean Shuichi?"  
  
" Yeah your right Sango! I almost forgot. Let's see.. Inuyasha, you can be Tomo, Sesshoumaru can be Fluffy.."  
  
" WHAT!!!"  
  
" Cough, um what I meant was Sesshoumaru can be Sotaro (I cant find good Japanese names for my life, which has no significance at all to this story.. hehe.) Sango from now on until this whole thing is over with, you'll be Amy.."  
  
" What kind of name is that!?"  
  
" It's American."  
  
"???"  
  
" Deal with it. Miroku, you can be Haru, and that's it! We're ready to go!"  
  
" Let's get on with it then Kagome."  
  
" I disdainfully (hatefully) agree with my brother miko. I am quite interested with the things you humans learn here."  
  
" You think your soooooooo smart Sesshoumaru, with that fluffy tail and those pointy black shoes!" Shouted Yusuke. (A/n: ( haven't put that in a while..completely random)  
  
" QUITE HUMAN!"  
  
" People that growl scare me! AAAAHHHH!!" Sango runs behind Hiei.  
  
" Your to short to hide behind! UHG!"  
  
" GGRRR."  
  
" AAAAAHHHHHH!!"  
  
" CAN WE GO PLEASE!!!!!!!???????"  
  
Everyone turns to Kagome and shuts up.  
  
" Thank you."  
  
The group walks out of the shrine, down the fleet of steps, onto the sidewalk and off to school, to cause total chaos.  
  
(A/n: I WANT MY KENSHIN NOW!!!! ( But I have to wait..NOOO!!!)  
  
******** IN THE CITY ************  
  
" AAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?!?!?"  
  
" Calm down Inuyasha! It's just a car!"  
  
" Oh GEE! That sure HELPS!"  
  
" It's called technology. Humans created it. A car is like a cart, but motorized." " ...And I'm still confused as hell."  
  
" Forget it!"  
  
As the group was walking down the street towards the school, Sesshoumaru had an awkward encounter with a lamp post..  
  
" So Kagome, do we still have to wear this itchy head gear you call beanies?" (I got a black one with a purple star on it! Woohoo!)  
  
" YES! Both of you do! You and Sess..I mean Sotaro have demon Inu ears. People in this world don't believe that demons exist, except for certain ones such as Yusuke, Kuwabara, and me. So unless you want the whole school staring at you then you'll wear them!"  
  
" Aren't hats against school rules Kagome?"  
  
Everybody suddenly gasps.  
  
" YUSUKE ACTUALLY KNOWS A RULE!!!"  
  
Yusuke just stares at everyone..  
  
" ..God dammit."  
  
" Hey Kagome, what's that sparking thingy?" Sango asked while pointing to a lamppost.  
  
" Oh, that's used as a light source for cars, which makes absolutely no sense to SOMEONE (glares at Inuyasha who backs away scared and afraid.. very afraid) (A.N. very familiar..) doesn't even know what a cart is!  
  
" WELL MAYBE IF I.."  
  
Everyone started backing away from the two very loud and fiery (and I mean fiery! AAAAAHHHH FIRE!! *Someone in the background* Get out of the story! *Me* don't make me through fireballs at you! *Quivers*) teens ranting and raving at each other, when Sesshoumaru backed up a bit .. too far.  
  
Kuwabara, who is standing next to Sesshoumaru, suddenly smells something burning.  
  
" What's that smell!?" Kuwabara yelled  
  
" Something's burning you buffoon!" Hiei snapped.  
  
" Um.."  
  
Everybody looks towards Sesshoumaru to see him up in flames from a spark that came from the lamppost Sango noticed earlier. They also noticed that he wasn't moving, kind of twitching, but definitely not moving.  
  
" That source of light will attack us too if we don't dispose of it! We must attack it! GGGOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Kuwabara (actually believing that the lamp post would attack him as well..) sprang at the poor defenseless lamppost and sliced it right in half, causing it to start falling to the left; that was where everyone was standing. (God how far will this go!)  
  
" IT'S AFTER US AGAIN!!! RUN!! RABID MAGIC POLL OF DOOM!!!"  
  
Everyone ran screaming, except Sesshoumaru (Sotaro) who was still "twitching" on the ground. The lamppost landed inches away from Sesshoumaru just missing him and his charred body, luckily he was now put out from the fire.  
  
***Back to the fighting***  
  
" Inuyasha don't make me hit you!!!"  
  
" HEY!" Inuyasha screams still on fire as he backs up into the undead Sesshoumaru.  
  
" AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Sesshoumaru screams.  
  
" He's alive!"  
  
" AAAAHHHHH IT BURNS!!! He screams again.  
  
" He's alive and in pain!"  
  
" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
" INUYASHA! You set him on fire again!"  
  
" Hey, He's twitching again." Kurama noticed (3)  
  
" GOOD! He'll be ok then! Lets go!" Kagome announces while everybody falls anime style.  
  
When Sesshoumaru actually did get up from the fire to everyone's amazement (A.N. Believe me, every single one of them went big eyed!) they continued their journey to school, which hopefully would never be this hectic again.  
  
What will happen to the group next chapter? What will happen when Mattia actually follows the story line? (Everybody gasps) Will Sesshoumaru be set on fire again? Find out in the next chappie: The craziest school day ever! Hence the name: The craziest school day Ever! ( Actually the real title.  
  
OK! Now that all the formal crap is over, I WAN'T MY KENSHIN!!!  
  
Sango#: Lets start up the window!  
  
Miroku: sneaks up in back of Sango# and attempts to grab her butt, but is sadly prevented from doing so by yours truly by yelling very loudly in his hear.  
  
Me: HEY MIROKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN?  
  
Miroku: AAAAHHHH!!  
  
Me: Haha!  
  
Sango#: As I was saying.. lets open up the Fuzzy pink window of mystery and space time-continuum!  
  
Me: RIGHT!  
  
Sesslover: OK!  
  
Tigerose: ALL RIGHTY THEN ( ha ha!)  
  
Hiei: Hnn.  
  
Yusuke: LET'S DO IT!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ow..  
  
Miroku: ..  
  
Kurama: ONWARD!  
  
Inuyasha: GOD DAMMIT LET'S JUST DO IT ALREADY!  
  
Everyone: RIGHT!  
  
*WOOSHWOOSHWOOSHWOOSHWOOSHWOOSHWOOSHWOOSHWOOSHWOOSHWOOSHWOOSHWOOSHWOOSHWOSHW OOSHWOOSHWOOSHWOOSHWOOSHWOOSHWOOSHWOOSHWOOSHWOOSH* um... some more WOOSH! BANG!  
  
Suddenly a bright light engulfed them all and standing in front of them was none other than Kenshin and.. Sanoske???  
  
TILL NEXT CHAPPIE!!! 


	12. The craziest school day ever, hence the ...

. I . am . so ... SORRY!!! MylaptopcrashedandIhadtowaitlikeamonthandahalftogetitfixedand..  
  
Everyone: BREATHE!!!  
  
.(breathes). ok. I had a while before I got it back and then I had to reload everything because the hard drive crashed and then it broke AGAIN! It's fixed now though so I can continue the story, YEY!  
  
Kitsunedemon: that was tantalizing!  
  
Me: I know! Just imagine what I went through when I had to wait for a month and a half!  
  
Sango#: It's all over now so it's ok.  
  
Me: you're right, now we should concentrate on the task at hand!  
  
Sesslover: what's that?  
  
Me: . you don't KNOW!?  
  
Kurama: uh oh... all I have to say is ...duck.  
  
Tigerose: OH FRICKETY!  
  
***Everyone ducks under something to protect themselves from the raving mad authoress about to explode with unwanted explanations***  
  
Kenshin: Oro!?!?!?!?  
  
Kitsunedemon: Kenshin you better duck too, cause she's going to go ballistic!  
  
Sano: I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY I'M HERE!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: JUST DUCK!  
  
Me: ....mmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhh! What task at hand? WHAT TASK AT HAND!? Just the simple task at hand that I RAMBLED about for 2/3 of a PAGE last chapter for no apparent reason to do so but be IMMENSLY OBBSESSED with the orangey/pinkish/red color haired sword carrying LAUNDRYMAN standing right in back of you OROING HIMSELF SILLY TO THE POINT OF CONFUSION AND MASS KILLING!!!  
  
Show members: o.o  
  
Anime characters: 0_o"  
  
Kenshin: @ . @'  
  
Me: *** breathing heavily***  
  
Everyone: Oh my ...  
  
Kenshin: Um  
  
Sano: Yeah  
  
Me: .Now I must huggle Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: That you will .. what?  
  
Me: YEY!  
  
Sano: Haha true love.  
  
Me: Hey Sano, why are you here? I only intended on bringing Kenshin here.  
  
Sano: .WHY AM I HERE!?!?!?  
  
***Sano goes to hide in a convenient corner that just randomly appeared***  
  
Me: Good! Now Yusuke and Inuyasha have a morbid friend to mope with!  
  
Yusuke, Inuyasha, and Sano: .WHAT IS OUR PURPOSE IN LIFE?!?!?!?  
  
Me: Much better!  
  
Tigerose: Disturbing.  
  
Sango#: Funny!  
  
Sesslover: Weird.  
  
Kitsunedemon: Gooey!  
  
Everyone: Gooey?  
  
Kitsunedemon: Well, you took all the good words!  
  
Me: True  
  
Hiei: Start the STORY already!  
  
Me: RIGHT!!! Ok, this chapter is going to follow the plot line so it's actually going to go somewhere. Woohoo!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
OH! Just so you don't have to go back and forth and back and forth and back and forth. blah. blah. anywayz here is a list of the characters new names (believe me, I had to go back and forth for .lets see. how many times? Um uh about 15 TIMES!! So yeah o.0'  
  
Sesshoumaru - Sotaro Inuyasha - Tomo (not the Kenshin Tomoe your thinking of @.@ no!) Sango - Amy Miroku - Haru  
  
There ya go! ^. ^  
  
*** The group arrives at the school ready for an obviously weird day ***  
  
" Wow, we made it to school in one piece! We have to hurry up though if we don't want to be late." Kagome announced.  
  
" Almost in one piece; you can't forget about Sess- I mean Sotaro's accident with the lamp post."  
  
" Yeah, you're right Yusuke, that was plain wrong."  
  
" True, very true." They all agreed  
  
As the group walks on, almost every eye on the school grounds is on them. Although they try to ignore it, they just can't shake the feeling of being stared at.  
  
As they go on into the school, previously roaming eyes all set on two people of course, and they would be Kurama and Sesshoumaru. Every girl in the hall just stares and stares following a fake love that they will have for every boy for the rest of their teenage years .Kagome and Sango despised it. Although all eyes were on them, two pairs of eyes in particular seemed.well.different to say in the least. The whole group sensed the strange presence, especially Kagome, who noticed the owner of one pair of eyes.Hojo? She decided to brush it off, thinking she might worry everyone else. Instead she decided to take a glance over to Sango to see if she noticed it too.  
  
" So, do you sense it?" Kagome asked.  
  
" What do you think Kagome, of course I can sense the strange aura following us when we conveniently come here!"  
  
" Alright alright! Just wanted to know."  
  
" So you guys can sense it too?" Yusuke asks.  
  
" Ugh! What do you think Yusuke, of co-" Kagome cut her off.  
  
" Yes Yusuke, we can sense it. What's really getting to me about it though is that one of the auras' is my friend Hojo's."  
  
" Hey Kagome are you talking about the HOBO guy again?"  
  
" YES Inuyasha I AM!"  
  
" STOP FIGHTING!!!" Miroku screamed out.  
  
" Wow.um.Miroku."  
  
" We have to get to class so come on!"  
  
Miroku walks off towards what he thinks is the right way to his class, but is sadly mistaken when Kagome comes to help him go the right way. while the others just stand there, not astonished and dumb founded, but wondering what the HELL had gotten into Miroku. As they walked away though, they over looked one important thing, the other pair of staring eyes.  
  
******* First period ***********  
  
" Class, quiet down now! We have. more new students today so. Kagome, you seem to know these new students so, why don't you introduce them?"  
  
" Heh, This is gonna be good." A mysterious voice says in the back of the class.  
  
" Sure thing Mr. Debber." Kagome replies.  
  
Sango walks up to the front of the room next to Kagome and stared back at all the boys staring at her very flustered. (We're talking tomato here! XD)  
  
" This is Amy. She's um an exchange student from America!"  
  
" Kagome still hasn't told us what that is yet." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
" Does that mean she can't speak Japanese!?" Someone from across the room yelled.  
  
" I can speak perfectly fine in Japanese thank you!" Sango yelled back.  
  
The random guy gets it and shuts up. Sango is told by the teacher to sit in the back where Yusuke and the others are so that she feels more comfortable. After she reluctantly goes to the back with everyone, she feels that strange presence again. ' What is this weird feeling again? It's not like that other one earlier this morning that Kagome identified as her friend, Hoboiy was it? This is a much stronger feeling, a much. deeper feeling.'  
  
Miroku then walks up next to Kagome to be introduced next so that he could hopefully sit next to Sango.  
  
" This lechure over here is Haru so I suggest you stay away from him."  
  
" Lechure?" Someone asks.  
  
" It means STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"  
  
" O.o" the random person shuts up. again.  
  
" Party pooper." Miroku yells back as he goes to sit with Sango.  
  
" And these two. well. these two are brothers. This one right here (referring to Sesshoumaru) is Sotaro. And this one over here (referring to Inuyasha duh! *.* I bet you drool at night!) is Tomo. I guess that's it." Kagome then goes to sit down followed by Sess, Inuyasha, and millions of stares.  
  
Throughout that period, things continued on normally as possible. Everyone from the Feudal era was completely clueless about every single thing except Japanese history of course. As they all left to go off to lunch though, they once again felt that strange sensation around them as it followed close behind.  
  
(A/n I WOULD stop here but, I now you guys deserve more so I'll continue! ^_^ aren't you just DYING to find out what the mysterious thing following them is?!?!?!? Well, you'll find out at lunch! MUAHAHAHA!!!! :::Kenshin speaks up::: I think you should continue the story that you should ^^ :::me again::: Anything you say Kenshin :D he's so cute!)  
  
******* At lunch (hehe..) *********  
  
As the rest of the group proceeded to get their lunch from the crazed lunch lady with the unibrow, Inuyasha noticed people STILL staring at him because every once and a while.. His beanie twitched!  
  
" What in GOD'S NAME are you STARING AT!!!" he yelled.  
  
" -_O'" Once again everyone, but one, looked away.  
  
That ONE person then decided to come over and sit with them right across from Inuyasha with everyone staring (again) at her. She looked like a tomboy with "The attitude of Yusuke" built right into her along with her black highlighted blonde hair. She wore a choker on her neck along with a variety of punk jelly bracelets and rings to spare. Her legs weren't normal either, at least not with her black and white striped socks they weren't.  
  
" So.."  
  
" Um, yeah?" He replied.  
  
" ..Why are ya hiding so much dog face?"  
  
" WHAT!!?!?!?!" The group replied.  
  
They were all seriously in shock now. What the HELL was up with this strange girl?  
  
" What are you talking about miss?" Kurama asked.  
  
" Miss Rika to you fox boy." The supposed Rika replied.  
  
Kurama was taken aback now. Something was seriously wrong with this new girl. Sesshoumaru then pulls Rika's head close to his and states a question in her ear in his usual chilling tone.  
  
" How do you know all of this information human?" He whispered in an emotionless voice. When he spoke Rika went numb all over from the fright but then got it back together.  
  
" AAAAHHHH! Jeeze, I never knew dog demons could be that creepy. She screamed in his ear (beanie).  
  
" Now, lets see. I think I forgot one didn't I." She then looks over at Hiei and puts a grin on her face.  
  
" Oh yeah. the match box over there."  
  
" Match box?"  
  
" The fire apparition sitting right next to you." She says while pointing to Hiei.  
  
" THAT'S IT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!" The four of them (demon boys plus a half) screamed.  
  
" I knew it! You are demons!" Rika then pulls off Inuyasha's beanie to find cute little ears twitching on his silver head. She then proceeds (like everyone else) to touchy feely them to her satisfaction.  
  
" How did you know!?" Inuyasha yelled while purring, but not loud enough for people around them to hear.  
  
" Well, I've been watching you for a while because earlier today I sensed some powerful forces coming from you four so I decided that you had to be demons. You on the other hand (still petting him) are a hanyou. I was confused for a while though on why I was sensing strong powers coming from the rest of you, when your just humans."  
  
" You still haven't answered any of our questions human." Hiei shot out.  
  
" Oh right! The names Rika, and I'm A MODERN MIKO IN TRAINING! 0.= " Rika then does a victory sign and you hear a little **cling** in the background (Where do they come from anyway? Answer me!!!)  
  
" Um. wow. I think?" Sango stuttered.  
  
" Wait.did you..say a..MODERN MIKO IN TRAINING!?" Kagome yelled.  
  
" Oh god. This is gonna to take one yell of a long time to explain." Rika sighed.  
  
" Well, not really. You could say I know a lot more about Mikos' then the average person.. Which I'm not." Kagome answered.  
  
" Oh really? And why is this miss 'I hang out with demons'?"  
  
" You could say I've had my "share" of my own experiences!"  
  
" That's all fine and well lady's, but.. THIS STILL DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!!!"  
  
MY GOD IT'S A CLIFF HANGER!! Oh well, at least I got it done! Ugh! I'll be able to get chapters out faster now since I have my laptop back so this is going to go somewhere fast ^.^ So I hope you keep reading. If you stop for some odd and random reason, then I will still love, (hate) cherish, (despise) and be thankful for (continually loath for all eternity) all of your lovely reviews!  
  
Me: So.. Um, where were we exactly?  
  
Crew: (crew = Tigerose, Sango#, Sesslover, and Kitsunedemon) Don't tell her!!  
  
Anime people: God no don't tell her!!!  
  
Sano: Weren't you talking about..  
  
Kenshin: ..me?  
  
Me: OH YEAH!  
  
Inuyasha: OH DAMN!  
  
Yusuke: OH FRICK!!  
  
Sesslover: OH NO!!!  
  
Kitsunedemon: OH.. SCREW THIS!!  
  
Kitsunedemon goes off to hide knowing something is going to happen. Knowing Kitsunedemon has the best sense of "things to come", everyone else goes to hide as well.  
  
Me: What are you all doing?  
  
Kenshin: Um.  
  
Sano: See ya Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: What are you all afraid of? I'm very fond of Mattia that I am.  
  
Me: . . . I think my heart just stopped.  
  
Kenshin: Miss Mattia?  
  
Mattia (me.. Why am I speaking as me and referring to me? Confusing @.@) then collapses and Kenshin catches her.  
  
Me: Kenshin, is it all.. just a dream?  
  
Kenshin: Yeah, just a dream that never ends..  
  
Everyone: ..  
  
Sango#: Isn't that from Cowboy Bebop? The part where Julia dies on the rooftop?  
  
Me: um.. o_0 well..  
  
Kenshin: What? Cow Beetle?  
  
Tigerose: .COPY WRITE INFRINGEMENT COPY WRITE INFRINGEMENT!  
  
Me: . RUN AWAY!!  
  
Kenshin: AH! The Cow Beetles are attacking that they are!  
  
Bye for now! -_- (You gonna carry that weight.)  
  
Tigerose: MATTIA!  
  
Me: Uh oh.. 


	13. Enjoy only the best

Ok now.I know I should have updated this story a LONG time ago, yet I have not . and that PISSES me off!!! I'm going to Florida next Sunday (Not you! Oh yeah! I get tan, and you get frostbite D) so I'll try to update the chapter as soon as possible before I leave. This is a really long chapter so it WILL be worth it. It's going to answer a lot of FAQ about the story (if you have any, please ask in a review or email me, but please read the whole story before asking ^^) The final battle is coming soon so blah.bladdy blah bladders and such. Blaaaaahhhhhhhhdy blaaaaahhhhh de blaaaa....  
  
(Off in the distance)  
  
Sesslover: Is she still rambling?  
  
Sango#: afraid so. -_-'  
  
Tigerose: We have to stop her! She's going to give away the entire plot and ending to the story!  
  
Kitsunedemon: No she won't. She's just rambling the story plot and ending, keyword being ramble. No one can understand her.  
  
Sano: .CRAP NO WAY! HOW CAN THAT BE!?!?!? THEY CAN'T DO THAT!!!  
  
Everyone: o0''' what?  
  
Sano: .NO! IT CAN'T HAPPEN!!!!!!! IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: What the hell?  
  
Kurama: What's wrong Sanoske?  
  
Kitsunedemon: .I knew it!  
  
Tigerose: Huh?  
  
Kitsunedemon: .It's finally happened after all this time.  
  
Sesslover: Wha??  
  
Kitsunedemon: .TELLATUBBIES HAVE TAKEN OVER FASTFOOD CHAINS ACROSS THE WORLD!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Who now?  
  
Sango#: .**bursts out crying** NOT MY MILKSHAKES!!! NO!!!!  
  
Kitsunedemon: Now.we will all be forced to eat.(puts on British accent) TUBBIE CUSTARD!  
  
Tigerose: .NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesslover: Kitsune. have you been baby-sitting any children under the age of seven recently?  
  
Kitsunedemon: No.  
  
Sango#: MILKSHAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE INHUMANITY! SUCH WORTHLESS SACRIFICE!!!!!!  
  
Kitsunedemon: .I baby-sat a 12-year-old last week during the Tellatubbie marathon though.  
  
Sesslover: WHAT!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Tigerose: Oh that is just wrong, dysfunctional, and .AMUSING! HAHAHA! A 12- YEAR-OLD!!!! UNREAL!!  
  
Sano: Uh. That's not what I heard.  
  
Kitsunedemon: SILENCE FOOL! Your unfashionable hairpiece is obviously adjusted to tightly to your cranium! They will come for us, they will!  
  
Sano: Actually what I heard was-  
  
Sesslover: (Gags his mouth) Just walk away.walk away.  
  
Tigerose: Right (Grabs Sango#)  
  
Sango#: SUCH BEAUTIFUL MILKY SOURCES OF HIGH CARBS AND OTHER BRAIN NUMBING SUGARS GOING TO WASTE!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
(Fades off.)  
  
.Blah blahhdy blah.and that's about it! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story when it's complete! ^^ 


	14. Party member additive

Woohoo! Update! Yeah! Go me! ...And... my tendency to go off topic and task almost every day =D! Anyway this IS a NEW CHAPTER! So yes you can read this and not be seriously mislead and surprised like the last **cough** um Tellatubbie news update **cough**  
  
Sango#: DAMN THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: QUIET FOOL! THEY'LL HERE US DAMMIT!  
  
Sango#: Like I give a rotten rats ass served on a silver platter if they do!!!!  
  
Tigerose: See what you've done you mindless walking DUKEES!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesslover: Don't talk British anymore! UGHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Kitsunedemon: DAMN YOU ALL!!!! BRITISH INVASION BRITISH INVASION!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: o_______0'''' Um well, you get what happened, so let's get on with the story!  
  
Kitsunedemon: BRITISH INVASION!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: You don't even know if they're British dammit!  
  
Kitsunedemon: ...-_-'', well they could be.  
  
Me: ...Oh forget it.  
  
Sano: I started this didn't I?  
  
Everyone: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter #14 "Party member additive"  
  
Previously:  
  
That ONE person then decided to come over and sit with them right across from Inuyasha with everyone staring (again) at her. She looked like a tomboy with "The attitude of Yusuke" built right into her along with her black highlighted blonde hair. She wore a choker on her neck along with a variety of punk jelly bracelets and rings to spare. Her legs weren't normal either, at least not with her black and white striped socks they weren't.  
  
" So.."  
  
" Um, yeah?" He replied.  
  
" ..Why are ya hiding so much dog face?"  
  
" WHAT!!?!?!?!" The group replied.  
  
They were all seriously in shock now. What the HELL was up with this strange girl?  
  
(Present: )  
  
"Wow! A miko in my time! This is great!" Kagome chirped while the others simply attempted to resume eating their lunch again while trying not too gain much more attention, even though Kagome seemed to be doing just the opposite with her excessive blabbering.  
  
"Well I never really knew there were any other Mikos in existence except for me!" Rika countered.  
  
"Um, Well technically I'm not a Miko of this time so..."  
  
"OOH!!!! Does that mean that you work with time travel?? I've always been interested in that kind of magic, but my sensei warned me not to get involved in such powerful magic unless I was prepared to follow the rules that go along with it."  
  
"How is that so hard?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"...You serious? HA! Knowing me I wouldn't listen to any of the rules when they were told to me, and then just for fun I'd probably break them anyway!" Rika states this with a deep laugh.  
  
As Kagome and Rika endlessly converse about random topics, the rest of the group already has suspicions about the "new girl". While Sesshoumaru continues eating his supposedly edible lunch in silence, the others speak of their ideas of her.  
  
"Well I like her so there."  
  
"Oh you would Yusuke! She's like a mirror image of you!" Keiko remarks.  
  
"And what's wrong with that dammit!?"  
  
"*sighs* Never mind Yusuke..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Her figure is very nice indeed. She would be such a wonderful loving mother too." Miroku sighs.  
  
**BANG!! BOOM!! WORLD OF HURT!!**  
  
"Wow Sango, *snicker* I never knew Modern shoes could be durable enough to survive a hit on Miroku's head at the speed you hit him!" Inuyasha says while cracking up.  
  
"Hey I agree with the monk! She's really pretty, hehe, so I think we should trust her!"  
  
"Hn. Still the same one track minded ningen as always." Hiei retorted.  
  
"Hey I heard that midget!"  
  
"If you were smart enough to perceive any of my insults then you would assume it was meant to be heard weakling."  
  
"...GH!!!"  
  
"Hey Kurama, Sesshoumaru, what do you think of her?"  
  
"It's possible Yusuke, that if we knew more about her, then we could make a more accurate judgment on the matter." Kurama stated.  
  
"...Right..."  
  
"Nitwits."  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Right then, what about you Hiei?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"...Yes? Yes what!?" Half of them asked.  
  
Hiei simply laughed.  
  
"The whole length of this needless conversation I've been attempting to probe her mind with my Jagan eye, but it seems her power over her mind is stronger then I assumed. If she's powerful enough as to escape the powers of the Jagan, then she might prove to be a worth while fighter."  
  
"*Crickets* ...Meaning? -_-;" Yusuke yawned out.  
  
"Meaning I might wish to fight her later on."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...Munch..."  
  
"Well I guess we would have to expect that from you Hiei." Kurama laughs.  
  
"I guess that means we could ask her to help us right you guys?" Kuwabara asked whiles still staring at the "pretty" girl. (A/N: Tally for number of drool buckets Kuwabara has filled... holy crap we're goin on seven! o____0 I can't be THAT sexy! (Yes I based her on me! =X what!!!! I did!!!!))  
  
"Right then! It's settled. Besides, she can't be as powerful as she says she is can she? I mean if that were true she would have had to train with Genkai or something!" Yusuke announced.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to the gossiping Mikos ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You mean YOU'VE dealt with demons too!? WOW! This is crazy because I can almost relate to you in every way!"  
  
"I know! And all so that I can get your school id, steal all your money, your lover, and then murder you the next night!"  
  
"0______o''''" How could you!?!?!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"...HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!! Oh man that was great! You should have seen it hahaha!"  
  
"-_-;" Kagome just stares and stares, but then is reminded of a certain hanyou and human rolled into one.  
  
As the new "friend" reached down to grab her fresh school lunch line sandwich, which was probably full of noxious and fatal toxins that no man or women has ever survived consumption, she noticed that every body at the table was staring at her.  
  
"Um...so have you decided whether to trust me or not?"  
  
"o0 what!? You knew we were deciding?"  
  
"Of course! My powers aren't fine tuned for high levels of spiritual awareness for nothing!" Rika exclaims while smiling.  
  
"Well then I'm guessing you already know what our conversation has led us to decide then?" Kurama questions.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"I'm finding it hard to restrain myself from slicing you in half for calling me a 'match box'." Hiei mentions.  
  
"And that's exactly why I like ya! 0.= Rika winks.  
  
"..." Hiei is taken aback by this sudden notion of her feelings for him, yet he regains himself and replies, as always, with a simple "Hn."  
  
"Hey guess what guys!"  
  
"What what Kagome! I'm just dying to know! I'm about to burst from the suspe-"  
  
"Alright Inuyasha! I get it! Anyway, Rika says that her sensei is very kind and wise so she told me about her. Master Genkai was it?"  
  
"Right!" Rika replies.  
  
"O.O ( Yusuke.  
  
"o____0" ( Kuwabara.  
  
"o_o" ( Hiei.  
  
"o.o" ( Who do you think?  
  
"Um...guys?"  
  
The tentai are still aw stricken at the fact that this "new" girl, whom they have never met before, (A/N: At least I don't think so ... =X they could have for all I know, probably at some holiday party...hehe...drunk...XD yup that's it!) has studied with Genkai!!!  
  
"o_____0 Urameshi, you jinxed it dammit."  
  
"O.O How in the hell!?!?"  
  
Although while they are still in their little world of surprise and aw, sly Miroku takes the opportune moment into grasp to execute his master plan.  
  
"Excuse me Miss Rika, but I have not been able to take my wandering eyes off of the luscious figure that is your perfect body. May I be so humble as to ask if you would bear my child?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Not this again." Inuyasha sighs.  
  
"...mmmmmmMMMMMMM."  
  
In the background, a shoe can be seen being prepared, ready to throw at full speed.  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAA!!!"  
  
"...Fool..." Sesshoumaru whispers through his chewing. (Yes he's still eating! He needs to keep his figure dammit! =B munch munch)  
  
"Um.. Rika?" Kagome Nudges.  
  
"NO DAMMIT! I WILL NOT BEAR YOUR CHILD YOU PERVERT!!!"  
  
"0________________0'''''''" ( The WHOLE cafeteria in shock from the statement and from realizing the fact that Inuyasha has ears.  
  
"o.o" ( Random lunch lady plucking her mustache.  
  
"I wonder who jinxed it this time..."  
  
"SHUT UP KUWABARA!!!" Everyone screams.  
  
"... Pure idiots...munch munch." Sesshoumaru remarks.  
  
.................................OK I LIED!!!! This isn't the chapter where the story line goes on, but it does help and stuff! \:p so there! But don't worry! It will come soon! You'll see! Blame the schools if you want to thro a rampage though! D And I'll lead the way!!! HAHA!!!  
  
Off in the distance...  
  
Sesslover: She did it again...  
  
Kenshin: That she did...  
  
Sano: Yup...  
  
Tigerose: yeah...  
  
Sango#: Oh well...  
  
Kitsunedemon:... Cinnamon toast...  
  
Everyone: o0 what now?  
  
Kitsunedemon: FOOD!  
  
Sango#: Dude, go join Mattia at the school rampage k?  
  
Kitsunedemon: OK!!!  
  
Off in the FAR distance...  
  
Kitsunedemon and me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!! D D D  
  
Back to just the off distance... (confusing aint it? **bites into carrot** AGH! My teeth! It burns with an icy sensation! The pain!)  
  
Sesslover: I guess we have to close up the chapter then...  
  
Tigerose: And a close can't be complete without...  
  
Both: BISHIES!  
  
Sesshoumaru and Sano: WHA?!?!  
  
Both: YEY!!!!!!  
  
(Cling to their personal Bishies)  
  
Sango#: Um...let's see now... ah... I choose you! HIEI!  
  
Hiei : **pop** HUH!?!?!  
  
Sesslover : NICE! Ok then! The chapter is now officially clo-  
  
Me: HEY! I'm back from the school raid!  
  
Sesslover: ...DAMMIT!  
  
Sango#: Was the raid fun?  
  
Me: Other than being shot at by extremely fine sharpened pencils, it was great!  
  
Kenshin: Coolie.  
  
Me: One more announcement! I've decided that since I have so many loving fans (^.^), that I have room for one more story member for the minis! And they can have the Bishie of their choice! But there's a catch!  
  
Tigerose: There always is.  
  
Me: and that is why I am Unique in every way! D  
  
Sango#: right...  
  
Me: the catch is you have to think of a creative way on how to defeat the Tellatubbies!  
  
Kitsunedemon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Tigerose: not this again!!!  
  
Sango#: WHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Sesslover: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Me: Hey Sesslover what's wrong? I don't recall you having any problems with massive deprivations of milkshakes.  
  
Sesslover: It's just that I wanted to close up the chapter dammit! And I even got Sesshoumaru to do it too!  
  
Me: Um ok sure.  
  
Sesslover: Really!?  
  
Me: Yeah...  
  
Sesslover: SWEET!!!! The Chapter is now closed!!!  
  
Me: How did it feel?  
  
Sesslover: empowering...  
  
Me: That it should.  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Me: KENSHIN!  
  
Kenshin: AHH!  
  
(Glomps)  
  
Kenshin: @.@  
  
Me: Love you all! Until next chappie!  
  
Hiei: ...damn ningens... 


	15. Maybe

Ok sadly ...this is a chappie!!!...actually no it's not ...-_-'' Sorry but I'm really sick tight now so I'm writing this to say that I haven't forgot about the fic and I will never abandon it! Do if you dare (evil eyes =.=) take this story off your favs...I WILL EXERT MY BODILY INSIDES ONTO YOUR INSANELY CONFUSED BEINGS!!!!! D  
  
Sesslover: ...She's gonna throw up on us!!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Me: ... Yes =.=  
  
Sango: -_-*  
  
Tigerose: .  
  
Kitsunedemon: .  
  
Sesslover: Hey stop that!  
  
Me: **cough** Stop what? =P  
  
Sesslover: That!  
  
Me: What now? =D =P =\ =| =( =0  
  
Sesslover: STOP IT DAMMIT!  
  
Me: HUSH YOURSELF FUDGE MONKEY!!! :|  
  
Me: Anyway . ......  
  
Sesslover: STOP IT! ....oh jelly beans...  
  
Me: I have about half of the next chapter typed up already so it WILL be up soon =^.^=  
  
Sesslover: ...Ass licker...  
  
Me: ASS CLEANER TA YOU!!!  
  
Sesslover: O.o  
  
Sango#: -.- I think she forgot us...  
  
Me: **Throws up**  
  
Kitsunedemon: AW DUDE NO!!!  
  
Me: @.@... so see next soon to be chappie! ^.^ 


	16. No mind is safe

Now, the long awaited next chapter to the incredible story created by none other then the amazingly gorgeous and smart entity which is....... MEE!  
  
Sesslover: You added a "E" there Mattia =o  
  
Me: Seee iff II caree =P  
  
Sesslover: ...Whatever .  
  
Tigerose:??? You seem happy. Was it something you ate?  
  
Sango#: That usually doesn't stop her --''  
  
Sesslover: =o shut it!  
  
Kitsunedemon: XD Haha!  
  
Me: why are you so happy then?  
  
Sango#: Whispers It's probably all the signs we're using .  
  
Tigerose: Right   
  
Sesslover: Oh, no reason in particular...it's just that Mattia forgot about her birthday last week so I didn't have to get her a cheesy second rate present =D  
  
Kitsunedemon: Shittles! Your right! I completely and utterly forgot! =(  
  
Tigerose: No shit Sherlock! We ALL forgot... but maybe that was a good thing...6.6  
  
Sango#: Did Mattia even remember?  
  
Me: =o.........shit.  
  
Everyone including the bishounen who have just come in the door: XD AAAAAAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Me: OH SHUT IT ALL OF YOU!  
  
Tigerose: Hey! :0 When did you guys get here?????  
  
Bishounen: ...Us???  
  
All the girls: YES YOU!  
  
Hiei: We work here remember? -- (God damn ningens)  
  
Kenshin: That we do!   
  
Kitsunedemon: ...PEOPLE WORK HERE!?!??!?  
  
Yusuke: We all do genius!  
  
Sango#: Well that would explain the sexy winter coats you all have on!  
  
All the girls agree while all of the guys blush (heehee)...and sadly I am in the back still wallowing in un-needed and un-attention grabbing self pity.  
  
Me: (:=.=:) ...how cold I forget my own birthday???  
  
Sesslover: Dude...we love ya...but stop!  
  
Tigerose: So why the hell are all of you so late on getting to this so called "work" of ours!?  
  
Sano: We had to stop for food of course! (Does a Vash happy sign)  
  
Everyone: --''  
  
Kurama: You and your doughnuts -.-''  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, yeah him and his "dognuts", or whatever you call them, almost got us run down by a frying box!  
  
Fluffy: That's freight train, insect.  
  
Yusuke: And where the hell do you get freight train from?!?! It was a truck idiot!  
  
Inuyasha: WHATEVER!!!  
  
Miroku: Sesshoumaru had to go and slice it in half...damn I smelled coffee beans on that truck!  
  
Me: MY BIRTHDAY!!! NO X0 !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: o0''''  
  
Sano: When was her birthday anyway?  
  
Sango#: March 21st, the day she updated too! Jeeze you really have to own a really slow brain to do that...  
  
Everyone: (Snickers and laughs)  
  
Sano: I don't own brain...  
  
Me: I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!  
  
Everyone except Hiei and Sesshoumaru: We're sorry!  
  
Me: ...sob...really?  
  
(Sango# Hits Hiei on the head while Sesslover kicks Sesshoumaru in the nuts =0 (Did I say that!?!? Sowy Fluffy AHAHAHA!))  
  
Hiei and Sesshoumaru: Ow -.- um yeah, us too.  
  
Kenshin: We should have a late birthday party for Mattia that we should!   
  
Kitsunedemon: Great idea Kenshin =D! It can be a B-day for Mattia/ office/ X-MAS party!!!!!  
  
Everyone: o.0 WHAT IN THE HELL!?!?  
  
Kitsunedemon: well...6.6... it is Mattia's late birthday, we DID just find out that we "work" here, and since all of you guys were wearing cute and sexy coats when its obviously not cold, not to mention that cubicles remind me of X-MAS parties, we should have a party for it all!!!!!!  
  
Tigerose: Damn...she actually made sense this time.  
  
Hiei: I will not partake in this  
  
Sango#: It'll be hell for you if you don't!  
  
Hiei: ...I'll get the streamers  
  
Mattia: All this for me!!?!?!?!?  
  
Everyone: YUP!!!  
  
Fluffy: No...  
  
(Gets hit with a random streamer)  
  
Hiei: Your helping me dog!  
  
Fluffy: Damn it all.  
  
Me: . I'm so dazed with all the excitement!  
  
Kenshin: Are you all right miss Mattia?  
  
Me: YUP Glomps  
  
Kenshin: Oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro oro   
  
(Sango# and Sesslover are off in the backroom while Tigerose and Kitsunedemon are calling for food and rentals and such...and the Bishies are helping)  
  
Sano: These party plates look like armor! I shall be invincible! AAAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Kitsunedemon: NO SANO!!! DON'T DO THA- CRASH  
  
Tigerose: Oh dukees that's gotta hurt  
  
Sesslover: (screaming from across the room) HEY TIGEROSE!!!!!  
  
Tigerose: (responding) YEAH???  
  
Sango#: WHERE'S THE REST OF THE PARTY SUPPLIES???  
  
Kitsunedemon: Oh I know where they are! I THINK THEY'RE IN THE BACK CLOSET TO THE LEFT!!!  
  
Sesslover: THANKS!!!  
  
(While Hiei and Sesshoumaru are clearing away all the junk in the trunk (hehe), Sango# and Sesslover reach over to open the door and...)  
  
Kurama: Mattia, would you prefer gold of violet for the dominant color for your party decoration.  
  
Me: Violet please ...with a hint of black with skulls!  
  
Kurama: o.o?  
  
Tigerose: She never really strays from the dark side does she?  
  
Yusuke: I was actually thinking of calling "Hot Topic" (- don't own that --) for decorations. Mattia's cool when it comes to that  
  
Inuyasha: snicker yeah right.  
  
(Kicks Inuyasha in the balls -.-!)  
  
Me: ...ass.  
  
Miroku: o.o Damn.  
  
Me: YOU WANT SOME!?!?!?  
  
Miroku: EEP!  
  
Kitsunedemon: Hey you know that fun game we could do that involves Hot Topic?  
  
Me: OOOOO! You mean the one where we scare the preps that are dared to going into Hot Topic by going up to tell them you just killed somebody and you bought all the killing utensils there and the body is hanging somewhere in the discount isle??? ( I LOVE doing that (-.- and no I do not have any odd piercing or discolored hair...I've got a model face! ...but FORD modeling (- .- don't own that either) hates me cause I haven't come to New York yet... damn)  
  
Kitsunedemon: Yeah! That's the one!  
  
Kurama: For some odd reason that sounded appealing to a certain part of me  
  
Miroku: To me as well  
  
Yusuke: Cause it's always fun to scare preps!  
  
Sano: Exactly!!!  
  
Mattia: Damn straight!  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!! ......More AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! =0 =0 =0 =0 =0 X0 X0 X0 X0 THAT SMELL! MY EYES!!! THEY BURN!!!!!  
  
Me: ...Ok what the HELL was that!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Kenshin: It came from where Miss Sesslover and Miss Sango# are searching for party supplies!  
  
Kurama: Let's go!!!!! )-;----  
  
Me: I feel like we've done this before...  
  
Kitsunedemon: Chapter two and four I think...  
  
Miroku: COME ON!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: RIGHT!  
  
What have Sesslover, Sango#, Hiei, and Sesshoumaru found in the mysterious back closet to the left??? We will soon find out at the end of the story! And no skipping down!!! Sorry about the really long mini story, but It was kind of like a birthday present to me ...YES IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY!!! I am officially fourteen now! (Bout time too 66) Well this chapter is gonna be chock full of crap and surprise and such...oh and new characters and questions answered too! It's gonna be my longest one yet . think of the headaches Ow ...So enjoy the chapter!  
  
(The rest of the group except for me has gotten over to the other side of the room...)  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X0  
  
(Goes over to look...)  
  
...HOLY SHT AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(...I wanted to say sht but NO!)  
  
------------------------%----------------------------%------------------- -------------  
  
A mysterious girl from the present... a strange group from the past... and an oddly assembled team of spirit detectives had somehow all found them selves on the same mission, for the same causes...and somehow in the same damn school too. On this so-called 'mission', they've grown to know each other on a "You better not kill me I'm your friend" basis, but have yet to find any clues to there silver bells case.  
  
Although after meeting a Miko named Rika and almost completely blowing their clover at the school because of it, everyone was now deeply hoping for the rest of the day to be blow up free, which in Hiei's case would involve humans. As Rika's introduction to everyone was finished, the ominous and forever evil 4th period school bell rang, forever silencing the only remorse students have from school. As the group plus one made their way to gym, most of them prayed nothing odd would go wrong... they should have just wished for Hiei to become a ningen loving tree-hugging hippie... It's the same concept really...  
  
--------In the hall leading to the gym---------  
  
An exceptionally large group of "friends" is seen walking down the school hallway bickering, complaining, conversing, and just plain ignoring each other completely. (A/n: Guess who . ...I haven't done these for a while... ...I OWN KENSHIN! Gov. Men: GET HER DAMMIT! Me: =.= ...crap no I know why)  
  
The most prominent of the group, because of his loud mouth, is obviously known as Inuyasha. "So where the hell are we goin again?"  
  
"I would say read your schedule dog boy but seein as you don't really know how to read..." Yusuke comments after finishing up his sandwich.  
  
"Feh! Like I need to use these stupid schedules of yours to find my way around this hell hole." Inuyasha retorted back.  
  
"I'd like to se you try dimwit!"  
  
"Watch me!" Never turning down a challenge, Inuyasha sprints down the hall, putting many yards between him and the rest of the group trying to make is way to the gym. Everyone could only watch...and sweat drop as he blows past and almost fatally injure students on his way there. Yusuke, after realizing that this could hurt his pride for about a WHOLE FIVE MINUTES, decides to speed after him and win his own foolish bet.  
  
While Sango decides out of the goodness of her heart to go help the poor students, Rika just looks on hysterically laughing! The shame!  
  
"Holy laughs fricken HELL! Now that's what you call an o-" Rika attempts to say before being cut off by Kagome.  
  
"Just... no."  
  
"But you have to admit! It's just a-"  
  
"... Don't say it"  
  
"Meh." Rika gives up reluctantly. "Hey has anyone else wondered why we're all going in the same direction? I mean come on, it's not like we can all possibly have the same class after just meeting."  
  
"Yes, it does seem ...coincidental to say in the least" Kurama replied.  
  
"Agreed." Miroku said while still eyeing the ever-beautiful women with them in their sailor uniforms.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"..."  
  
"...Yeah whatever. I guess I'll just follow you guys then for awhile." She says. As the posse (A/n: Love that word :0) makes it to the gym, Kagome spots a very odd yet expected sight of two sadly immature boys on the ground... in front of the locker room... mauling each other. Even though there was an innumerable amount of students crowded around the event, Kagome lost no momentum upon running into the circle and giving Yusuke and Inuyasha what for.  
  
(A/N: Ok guys . these next two scenes "other end of the hell" and "at the "brawl"", will be taking place at the same time but in different perspectives . so try and keep up fudge monkeys)  
  
--------- Other end of hall ------------  
  
Rika sweat drops "... How about I just go and check the schedule for gym today..."  
  
Kurama mimics "I believe I'll join you..." Kurama agrees while walking off with Rika, and Hiei, who would have tagged along no matter the reason.  
  
"And we're supposed to do what!?" Sango yells over to her wondering friends as she points to herself, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Ah... what do ya mean?" Rika questioned.  
  
"We don't know what we're doing in this time period!" She yells back.  
  
(A/N: No one fricken told her about them hopping time streams!?!?!? GET THE PRESS! Where's my cocoa!)  
  
"Well, um, I'm seriously and utterly confused as to the origin of that remark so... wait for Kagome! Smiles" Her and Kurama then walk off into the gym.  
  
(A/N: More a/n's but anyway there's like a little hall before you get to the gym and on both sides are locker rooms so their not technically in the gym yet -.-)  
  
"Ok... I guess we'll just have to go over there then." She shutters.  
  
"As you wish my fair Sango." Miroku Kuus'.  
  
"Would you cut it out Miroku!? Sighs All right Let's go Sesshoumaru.  
  
"... Are you referring to me demon slayer? Sesshoumaru? Lord of the western lands?" He gives a sharp glare right into Sango's fluttering eyes.  
  
"Well... uh um..." Sango stuttered. ' Get a hold of your self! Come on are you going to let this evil, heartless demon have the comfort of your fear!?' Sango's head was full of these warming encouragements, yet she didn't have the slightest idea where they were coming from! She then snapped back into reality.  
  
"Be- But Kagome put that rosary around your neck! So now you have to listen to her... and me! Now come on I'm not gonna wait all day for someone like you to make up your mind on whether you want to budge or not!"  
  
Sesshoumaru falters for a moment from the shock of a weakly human talking back to HIM like that. "Hm, It seems you are correct in that assumption. I must remind myself to ...repay ...that holy miko whore for placing such a retched curse upon me." He retorts in his always calm and assured voice.  
  
"...Sango..." Miroku warns. ' Please keep your cool Sango PLEASE keep your cool!' Miroku keeps repeating in his mind.  
  
Sango's head was rushing with unspeakably diabolical ways to maul and torture the demon lord in front of her for what he said about her close friend Kagome. ' Blah blah blah blah and then I'd take that tacky boa of his and... wait... where IS Kagome? She was with Kurama when she left to check that schedule thing. They should be back soon to help stop Yusuke and Inuyasha's brawl so I shouldn't do any-' Her thoughts are cut off by someone else's... ' You know you want to... you know you want to... smack him... SMACK HIM FOR WHAT HE SAID!!!'  
  
"GGGGGGHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! SMACK"  
  
"..."  
  
"SANGO!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"... You bitch..."  
  
------------------Over at the "brawl"-------------------  
  
"I'm tellin ya! I WAS HERE FIRST!"  
  
"WAS NOT ASSWIPE!"  
  
"WAS TOO DOG BOY!"  
  
"MEXICAN IMPERSINATOR!" (( -.- The slicked back hair)  
  
"SNOW WHITE WANNABE!!" (( -.- The long white hair)  
  
"SMART-ASS LACKY!!!!!!" (( They both said that (=.=) Yusuke = Koenma, Inuyasha = Kagome)  
  
As the two were at the brink of shooting, or slashing each other's heads off, Kagome broke into the circle to halt the madness. "IDIOTIC WISPY FIGHTING BARBARIAN BABIES!!!!"  
  
The crowd, who was previously egging on the fighters, starts to stare at the party-crashing girl. (A/N: Who the hell wouldn't ay" (pardon my Canadian))  
  
"Now come on the both of you! Gym class is going to start and we still have to find you uniforms!" She screams.  
  
"You know these two Kagome?" A boy standing in the crowd comes out to ask. And surprisingly the boy is none other than Hojo... the stalker extraordinaire.  
  
"Ho- Hojo! Hi there!"  
  
"Hey Kagome! Haven't seen you for awhile!"  
  
"I know! I've been out! SMILES"  
  
"SMILES"  
  
"SMILES BIGGER"  
  
"TRIES TO SMILE BIGGER THAN HIM BUT FAILS"  
  
"... That is unbelievably creepy in SO many ways." Yusuke whispers.  
  
"... I'm glad she doesn't do this to me..." Inuyasha replies.  
  
Kagome shoots Inuyasha and Yusuke an ice-cold glare that sends many shivers up their spines.  
  
"N- nice to see you again Hojo but I have to go help these too out! Hehe ya know the whole "I'm new and I have no idea what I'm doing!" Hehe... "  
  
"Well we ARE in the same gym class so I guess I'll see you in gym then! You know we're playing volleyball outside today!"  
  
"Ok then! BYE!!!" Kagome waves her hand furiously making sure that he sees her happy. She turns to drag off the two delinquents when they're actually standing right in front of her.  
  
"Come one guys! We don't have all period! Hehe."  
  
"Kagome... " Inuyasha interrupts.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"  
  
"Kagome, we've been sensing some pretty bad energy waves from that guy ever since he poked that perky head out of that crowd. There's something up with him." Yusuke told her.  
  
"Huh!? I have NO idea what you two are talking about! Come on now! We have to go!" Kagome thinks to herself, ' You're in denial Hun! Denial!' Kagome begins to drag them off when suddenly all three hear a roof shattering smacking sound.  
  
"Hey what was that?"  
  
"I bet my dumb ass brother has something to do with it."  
  
"Right on the money dog boy." Yusuke jokes as they round the corner to see Sango in a pulled back position looking like she had just stricken someone very harshly at that.  
  
-------------------------Present time-----------  
  
(' Means Sango's thoughts and ' just means ...the voices thoughts O.o ...protect your mind lowly humans!)  
  
Gasps from the slap could be heard throughout the hall as groups huddled around the two. God only knew why everyone just had to stop and look, yet they did, and that was exactly what Kagome and the others DID NOT want... except Yusuke of course, because he just LOVED the unending attention.  
  
"What the hell happened!?" Yusuke yelled over.  
  
"I... I... I don't know?" Sango hesitantly answered. She stared astonished at her hand and then up at the reddish glowing back slapped entity that was Sesshoumaru. What HAD she done!? ' Now aren't you glad you went through with that?' a masked voice echoed in her head. ' Aren't you satisfied now?' It continued. Sango strikes back with her own thoughts. ' NO! I mean YES! NO! I mean... ugh! Who in god's name are you and why are you trespassing in my mind!?!?!' Why did you make me do that!?' ...The voice continued, ' Wait... didn't you WANT to smack him for what he said about your friend Kagome?' ' Yes I was tempted, but Sesshoumaru technically our ally now, demon or not... and I wouldn't smack anyone unless they deserved it... like some lecherous monks I know...' ' ... REALLY!? Oh crap I'm sorry!!!' ' ...Eh? What are you- Hey who the hell are you?!?!' Suddenly Sango's mind went blank and all she could hear now were the voices of people around her... like mad crazy school students.  
  
"Wow can you believe she just did that?"  
  
"Hey who is she anyway? I haven't seen her before."  
  
"Wow she's pretty hot!"  
  
"How cold she smack such an utterly cute guy like that!?!? It's absurd!"  
  
"I know right?!"  
  
She then hears a familiar voice though, "AMY!" It was Kagome's.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh gosh I'm really sorry Se-... Sotaro! "' Hm, there's something I never thought I'd be doing... kissing up to a demon! HA! Me!'  
  
Sesshoumaru seemed though to not have a very large soft spot for pleading and was softly growling while cracking his knuckles. Sango's head felt like a McDonalds right off of route one at rush hour with a broken chocolate shake machine, which she didn't even understand the pure hell of.  
  
"You die NOW human." Sesshoumaru spoke as his devilish eye's sparkled a pale yellow. Now the crowd that was huddled around Inuyasha and Yusuke had started to mass around Sango and Sesshoumaru. The entire crowd was obviously left in the dark as to why Sotaro had just called Amy a human... heehee.  
  
"Amy why did you smack Sotaro?!?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!!" Sango yelled.  
  
"He's been asking for one for quite a while if ya ask me... " Inuyasha added.  
  
"If you weren't so week you could have given him one a looooonnnnnnnnngggg time ago ya pansy." Yusuke muttered.  
  
"WHY YOU!"  
  
Suddenly, an oddly short yet thin girl, a tad taller than Hiei, came running down the hall wearing blue (yes blue) Van skater shoes, long denim flare jeans, and a stretch Black and white "I don't give a skittle." shirt. Her blonde hair braided down her back swung around her as she seemed to gallop down the hall screaming, "I'M SSSSSOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY-" BAM  
  
Upon seeing this everyone, yes everyone, commenced in a two-yard radius " What the hell?" She had rammed into Yusuke and now both were on the ground moaning from pain. She struggles to get up and finally stands at a height of only 5'2".  
  
"Oh man! God I am SO SO SO Sorry San-... AMY! I did NOT mean to make you do that! I mean sure I has kind of playing around with your thoughts and crap and manipulating your every move... But I am so sorry! And-" As the strange girl continues to ramble, the crowd slowly walks or moves away hoping to get away from the creepy psychopath unnoticed. Hearing the "human you die now" thing was a tad weird but mind controllers!?!? They had already heard enough lies from science that day. (A/n: I'll talk about that later .)  
  
"Great ANOTHER crazy wench to deal with!" Inuyasha mutters before being pulverized by both Sango and Kagome.  
  
"I felt the need to do that as well." Sango answered the questioning look Kagome gave her.  
  
"I think you've injured a tad too many men today Amy." Kagome said wondering why she didn't use the "sit" command.  
  
"I TOLD you already. I really have no idea why I proceeded to smack Sotaro!"  
  
"Um, like I was saying..." The girl mentioned.  
  
"Hey who the hell are you anyway!? Who do you think you are slammin into me like that!?" Yusuke interrupted.  
  
"-- It's not really my fault that you were in my way."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Anyway, Now that everyone is gone, Sango I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you smack Sesshoumaru like that. It was kind of an accident ya know?"  
  
"But.. but you know my name real name! Did I let it slip out or something? Oh no now we've blown our COVER!" Sango panics.  
  
"Well now we have because of you!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Speaking of smacking..." Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"... Stay."  
  
BAM  
  
"Damn insolent little wench of a..."  
  
"Thank you Kagome." The girl said.  
  
"... Stop doing that!" Kagome screams from the fact that the girl knew her name too.  
  
"Sorry! Jeeze! My name's Erin, and I've been sent to help you guys along with Rika in your mission of the silver bell."  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh... and I can read, send messages to, control, and manipulate other people's minds! Smiles"  
  
"..." Awestruck.  
  
Off in the distance, Rika, Kurama, and Hiei can be seen walking down the hall. Rika seems to brighten up upon seeing Erin there, while Kurama and Hiei simply stop in their tracks wide eyed.  
  
"ERIN!"  
  
"RIKA!" They embrace in a hug while Erin explains to her why she's there.  
  
"So Erin who were you sent by? The last time you were hired for a mission other than the boss you almost got killed!" (See "Serenade of time! It's a Kenshin story I started and it has them in it. =D)  
  
"Correction, YOU almost got me killed."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"I was sent by Koenma this time so I'll be ok."  
  
"Hey hey HEY! HOLD IT! You know Koenma!?" Yusuke yelled surprised.  
  
"That I do. Since Kuwabara is on currently stuck in that "other" mission... He sent me to help!"  
  
"When did Kuwabara ever lea- WHAT THE HELL HE'S GONE!!!"  
  
"And you noticed this when?"  
  
Rika, Erin, and the rest of the group have a good tension lifting laugh at Yusuke and his stupidity (except Sesshoumaru) until Miroku noticed Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"What seems to be the matter with them?" He asks the group.  
  
"Oops. Um well I have the answer to that." Erin faltered.  
  
"... Erin you didn't!" Rika yells to the surprise of the group.  
  
"I've been watching your group for awhile following Koenma's orders, and I sort of blocked Hiei and Kurama's memories of Sesshoumaru."  
  
Everyone is wondering why in god's name she did that to Hiei and Kurama when suddenly it hit's Inuyasha.  
  
"What is he like a celebrity or something?"  
  
"Almost. He kind of IS 'Lord of the Western Lands' you know. Almost every demon and apparition in this known dimension knows of him. He could almost be considered a demigod to them." She explains.  
  
Kurama steps up to speak. "All of it is very true indeed. Many stories have been made, passed, and are still told about him throughout demon world."  
  
"His power rivals that of even the 'S Class' demons." Hiei adds.  
  
"Hm." Sesshoumaru replies subtly.  
  
"Well blah blah yadda yadda and so forth! This is all fine and dandy, but we really need to get to gym right now!" Kagome informed rather hurriedly.  
  
"What kept you three so long anyway?" Sango asked Rika.  
  
"Mr. Baldmin, the gym teacher, gave Kurama a little talk about hair length while we were checking the schedule... so Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and him all have to wear rubber bands in their hair for lack of hair ties..." Rika explains.  
  
"Oh that is SO gonna hurt." Erin winces.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both pose the almighty and evident question, " What exactly are these 'roober bands' you speak of?"  
  
"But hey! What're we going to do about they're ears huh?" Yusuke brings up the problem.  
  
"I can take care of that. I'll manipulate everyone's minds so that they won't be able to see them. It's kind of like a 'don't wanna see don't see at all' psychological thing." Erin said.  
  
"And who might you be?" Kurama questioned.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm Erin, the second resident mind reader following Hiei." She says while they are surprised for a short time and then think what else could possibly happen.  
  
"Well let's go get you guys some rubber bands then..."  
  
"Such agony! How can he do something like that!?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE RUBBER BANDS???" Inuyasha yells.  
  
"..."  
  
------------------Off in the boys locker room----------------  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Get it out!!! Get it out!!!!!!! The PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Weakling." Hiei scoffs while pulling his gym shirt over his head. "Such tacky fashion these humans wear."  
  
"Well we're not exactly going to a party in gym class Hiei." Kurama tells him while pulling up his gym pants.  
  
"I'm at a complete loss as to what we do in this "gym class" of yours." Miroku mentioned.  
  
"It can be considered a full forty-five minute work out of sorts."  
  
"Sounds interseti-"  
  
"Sorry kid but there's no JEWELRY allowed in gym class." A very 'hairy' gym instructor tells Miroku.  
  
"Jewelry?"  
  
"That bracelet on your arm there boy." He proceeds to point at his rosary beads.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Inuyasha whispers to Kurama.  
  
"Uh-oh what?" He whispers back.  
  
"Those prayer beads hold back Miroku's wind tunnel. If he takes that thing off he'll suck in every student in here."  
  
"Wind what?"  
  
"What could that human want." Sesshoumaru says to no one in particular in more of a statement than a question.  
  
"I said you have to take them off!"  
  
' Dammit! What do I do now!?' Miroku thinks to himself.  
  
--------------------Off in the girls locker room---------------------  
  
"Such odd clothing for learning Kagome." Sango says while attempting to retie her sneakers that are still new to her.  
  
"Gym is more of... 'Training' than learning Amy." Rika answered.  
  
"I still can't get over having to wear these brief cut shorts for gym!" Erin complained.  
  
"What're you talking about? These are worn everywhere around Japan!" Kagome said confused at her remark.  
  
"Not in the U.S. they don't. In the U.S. of A. we wear good old ordinary shorts." Rika said.  
  
"The USA!??! You two aren't from Japan??"  
  
"Course not!" They both answered.  
  
"What's the Usa?" (- She said that in one word -.-)  
  
"=.=..."  
  
"Hey Rika what ARE we doing for gym today?" Erin and Kagome ask.  
  
Rika gets a very sinister and purely evil glint in her eye when they ask the question and responds maniacally, "...Volleyball."  
  
---------------Back at the party------------------- (yesh the chappie ish over!)  
  
Me and everyone else there: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Almost dead person in the closet in the far left corner: AAAAAHHHHH!! cough AAAAHHHHH!!!! cough FFFOOOODDDDDDDDD!!!! WWAAAATTTTTEEEERRRRR!!!!  
  
Me: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? AND WHY ARE YOU HIDING IN MY CLOSET!?!?!?!?  
  
Tigerose: My closet.  
  
Sesslover: She bought it on Ebay =D  
  
Me: =.= Ok whatever but again... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!?  
  
Person: My names Sango Sista! I gave you ideas to kill the Tellatubbies and everything! And you just left me in here like I was an optimized AOL DISK SENT IN THE MAIL!!!"  
  
Me: O.O OMG I am SO SORRY!!!  
  
SS: Meh... tis ok.  
  
Me: O.o ok... want some cake?  
  
SS: YA!  
  
Sango#: LET'S PARTY!  
  
Kitsunedemon: turns on 'Jet'  
  
Everybody dances...  
  
I said a 1 2 3! Take my hand and count to three Because you look so fine and I really wanna make ya mine! DOO DOO DOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody eats cake and ice cream  
  
Me: And so then she said "Why does the government turn out all the lights at night? It's always so dark! It make's me feel sad when the government turns out he sun!!!" Everybody laughs hysterically  
  
Yusuke: Stupid preps never learn!  
  
Erin: I know really!  
  
Me: O.O... ERIN!!!!!  
  
Erin: YOYO!!!  
  
everyone goes to open presents  
  
Me: TT.TT I'm just so happy! Thank you everyone!!!  
  
Everyone: WELCOME!!!  
  
Me: ...I'm gonna go on a windex raid now.  
  
Sesslover: A what now?  
  
Erin: It's when she grabs two bottles of Windex window cleaner, endless rolls of paper towels, and goes around cleaning every surface visible =.=.  
  
Kitsunedemon, Tigerose, and Sesslover: ...-.-... I WANNA GO!!!  
  
Me: LET'S GO!!!  
  
Bishounen: So sad...  
  
Me: Thank you all reviewers! And don't forget to check my new story " Serenade of time"! See you next chappie!!! ...WINDEX!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Brain Blast

MUST READ: # MEANS IT WILL BE THOROUGHLY EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
  
Hey Yawl! Guess who it is again with another update of the bestest story in the world!!!  
  
Sesslover: GOD!?!?! O.o  
  
Me: ... Jesus Christ monkey balls NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(God enters)  
  
God: DO NOT MAKE-ITH ME FORSAKE-ITH YOU AGAIN... -ITH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesslover: The ITH!!! NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Read with extreme seizure like behavior)  
  
Me: Oh good lord...  
  
God: HOW DO-ITH YOU KNOW-ITH MY NAME...-ITH!?!?!?  
  
Me: because I don't live under a rock?  
  
Jesus: You don't seem to VISIT people who DO live under rocks either...  
  
Me: JESUS CHRIST!!!  
  
Jesus: That's ma name!  
  
Kitsunedemon: don't wear it ou-  
  
Jesus: YOU CAN'T SAY MY NAME! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED!!  
  
Kitsunedemon: ...WHY NOT???? (Cries)  
  
Tigerose: So Jesus my homey! Why do you live under rocks all of a sudden? Hm?  
  
Sango#: Heavens' probably too GOOD for him now.  
  
Me: Jealous people say stupid things.  
  
Sango#: ...How was I supposed to know tricking old grannies to walk into to traffic would keep me from heaven!? Huh!?!?!? HUH!?!?!?  
  
Jesus: As I was SAYING... the stone grave that I was placed in sometime before my resurrection and walk upon the earth at Easter time was actually pretty cozy.  
  
Sango#: Look who's turned into a gay fashion fab...  
  
Me: Ya know millions of grannies would be alive today if you were never born.  
  
Sango#: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
God: Do-ith not lay in-ith despair dear child of mine, fore I, GOD, will always love-ith all sheep... things...  
  
Jesus: Except her.  
  
Kitsunedemon: WWWWWWWWHHHHHHYYYYYYY???????? (Cries more)  
  
S.S. (Sango's sista): Hey where'd the Bishies go?  
  
Me: Don't know and don't care (Did I just say that???), but I have something important to announce.  
  
Everyone: ???  
  
Me: I... have to do a disclaimer...(Cringes)  
  
Everyone: =.='''  
  
S.S.: Why's that so hard to do?  
  
Me: O.O...  
  
Tigerose: It's just so you don't get arrested ya know.  
  
Me: O.o...  
  
Sango#: A disclaimer a day keeps the cops away .  
  
God: ...  
  
Jesus: ...  
  
Me: (Pokes not moving God and Jesus) hey... these are just old guys in holy costumes...  
  
Kitsunedemon: I KILLED GOD AND JESUS!!!! HAAAAAAAHAHAHHA!- UH... I mean uh... a disclaimer is like a free jail free card!  
  
Sango#: Too much monopoly IS a bad thing...  
  
Me: Ok here goes... I do not own any of the anime characters I use in my minis or my real story. (And NO... they are NOT turning into an over obsessive thing!!! Last chapter was just a present to me!!!) And I also do not own either Jesus or God, because I love them very very much much (- not typo typo) (- not typo typo typo) ... or at least my dad tells me too... O.o I'M BEING CONTROLLED!!! Arg!!!  
  
Sesslover: That's probably why she shouldn't do disclaimers v.v...  
  
Me: I also don't own any of the REAL people I use in my minis. They are their own person, and if any of you (people in my minis) do not like the way I portray you in the minis... please do not hesitate to tweak your character .  
  
Everyone: BEAUTIFUL! BEAUTIFUL!!! (Clap uncontrollably)  
  
Me: (steps up to receive the best disclaimer award) Thank you!! Thank you all!! (Cries) Let's see um, I'd like to thank myself for being completely random and insane!! =D  
  
Everyone: O.o... genius...  
  
Me: (Waits for uncontrollable laughs from readers...)  
  
S.S.: It wasn't that funny.  
  
Me: Right. (Her brain suffers severe Nero damage from the remark) I have one more announcement... Hardly anyone's been reading my new story!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tigerose:???  
  
Me: I know I said I wouldn't start a new story until this was over... but the idea just kept knocking around in my brain!!!!!! It's a Kenshin fic where two girls are transported there, and it is SO NOT Mary-sue crappidy crap crap! If you like this story, how it's written, and the idea of two modern girls stuck in the past with the Kenshin-man... then that's the story for you! Yes you! It has Rika and Erin in it and it explains why they have their powers, how they know Koenma, and also why they're on the case! So if you want to learn about them then read it. VERY IMPORTANT! MUST READ: I'm thinking of linking 'Serenade of Time' with "Two Worlds in One", so review on what you think about that! I need you YES YOU to make the decision!!  
  
Sango#: Uncle Sam impersonator...  
  
Kitsunedemon: grandma killer!  
  
Sango#: That subject will never be spoken of again under penalty death.  
  
Me: OK! ON WITH THE STORY! Jeeze...  
  
Tigerose: No Mattia, we want to talk about more random things... (Said VERY sarcastically)  
  
Me: Shut it fudge monkey or I'll bite your legs off. Actually guys I have one more announcement to make. This chapter will be one that emphasizes the couples, ya know: Inu/Kag, San/Mir... and here's the part where YOU get to help out in the pairing. Yey for you. Who should I pair Rika with out of Kur, Hiei, and Sess? What about Erin? Kur, Hiei, or Sess? You decide. Yusuke however will be with Keiko still even though she's not in the fic... yet (she'll only play a small role). So here are the things you have to do! I made a list for you little sugar plumbs! (I can't believe I actually said that...)  
  
#1: Check out "serenade of Time" and look for updates.  
  
#2: Vote on the pairings for Rika and Erin (someone will be left out)  
  
#3: Tell me if you want to intertwine this with Serenade, cause then that would mean it would be MUCH longer and they would visit Kenshin and crap. I can do that or I'll make ANOTHER story... wonder how that will work... Anyway...  
  
#4: Pay attention to the next chapter because it's going to be the major plot chapter.  
  
NOW You can read the fic .-  
  
Chapter ... 16? Hopefully... "Brain Blast"  
  
Out in the school field, along with the singing of birds, the rustling of the spring leaves, and the chatter of school girls and boys, a soft... yet growing drown can be heard across the way.  
  
"The girls are in the locker room, FIXING UP their hair  
  
And the boys have gone out to the gym RIPPING each others hair."  
  
"The girls are in the locker room, FIXING UP their hair  
  
And the boys have gone out to the gym RIPPING each others hair."  
  
"The girls are in the locker room, FIXING UP their hair  
  
And the boys have gone out to the gym RIPPING each others hair."  
  
"The girls are in the locker room, FIXING UP their hair  
  
And the boys have gone out to the gym RIPPING each others hair."  
  
"The girls are in the locker room, FIXING UP their hair  
  
And the boys have gone out to -"  
  
"ERIN, WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?!?!?!??!" Rika screamed.  
  
Four girls: a go-getter, a hyperactive fool, a warrior, and a priestess, walked along the grass of their school soccer field while watching the boys 'Rip out their hair' so to speak. The go-getter, Rika, entertained herself by watching the distressed Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Hiei complain over how atrociously short the gym shorts were, actually that was only Sesshoumaru and Hiei, actually......... Sesshoumaru was the only one really DISCREETLY using violence of the mouth in the battle of the shorts. Hiei was in the right mind to have the shorts meet the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, and Inuyasha... well Inuyasha was about ready to slash them in half because of the obsessive constricting of the 'demon' shorts as he called them...  
  
"Guess that rules him out for being a metro-sexual now doesn't it?" Rika proclaimed.  
  
"Metros usually like the tightness..." Erin agreed.  
  
"=O..." Was Sango and Kagome's reply.  
  
"You DO know that we're joking right?"  
  
"Wha? Oh! Yeah... hehe of course." Kagome joked. They were somehow right though, in a humorous sense of course. It would have to be the hour of the apocalypse, end of the school year party celebration... forever, and half off the dollar menu day at Wacdonalds for Inuyasha to actually consider grooming himself properly.  
  
"(Laughs) Yeah Kagome that's pretty true too." Erin said out of the blue.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Mind reader, Yoo-hoo!"  
  
"Right..." 'Oh man! I have to actually stop thinking to myself...........................I CAN'T DO IT!!!!! I think to myself more than I even TALK to people on a daily basis! (Sigh) (Twitch) I'm never going to get used to this.'  
  
A whistle is blown that throws Kagome out of her thoughts and back into reality as the class makes it's way over to the make shift volleyball nets. Kurama helps to calm the boys about their shorts problem, while Sango drags Miroku over from using his short shorts to an advantage. (A/N: ... NOT THAT ADVANTAGE!!! Dirty minded, he used them to "attract" more women!) The students filed into the gym and sat in their assigned squads. (A/N: I don't know how it is in your school, but in mine we have a square gym, which daresay I hope you have as well -.-', so there's like what... around six squad rows on each side of the gym and there's about seven people in each one I think... so now you can have a nice little diagram stuck in your head for endless hours to brighten up your day! =D)  
  
Sango's POV  
  
Sango was in the right mind to... she didn't even KNOW what she was in the mind to do anymore! All she knew was that Miroku, in her opinion at least, did not have the right to go gallivanting like an estranged animal trying to satisfy his hunger, which in this case... in all cases, was women. Staring at him with what seemed like four pairs of eyes at once, she noticed to her confusion and shock that Miroku was missing his prayer beads! Where could they have gone? No. That wasn't the right question; a more appropriate question for a tense situation called for something like, " Haru! Your breath! It's so revolting; What did you eat!?"  
  
"My... breath?" He questioned very confused. "Sango what are you-"  
  
"I GUESS NOW I'LL HAVE TO GET YOU SOMETHING TO FRESHEN UP WON'T I!" She exclaims in an oddly loud tone. She then proceeds to drag Miroku out of the gym and into the girl's locker rooms with half the class eyeing them as they leave. Some of them mumble "Wacko", "Freaks", and "Weirdoes" under their breathes.  
  
Mr. Baldmin surprisingly let them go off without even a yell or warning because of certain respects he had for the "fresh-breath impaired". "No one should have to suffer such a vile thing as nasty breath. (Sigh) I know the hardships that are made by- PARKER! WORK THOSE BICEPS!!! The infidelities of youth... PARKER! SAVE YOUR THROW-UP FOR MATH CLASS!!!"  
  
Girl's Locker room's   
  
Sango dashes into the girl's west locker room while pulling Miroku along by his arm. She pulls up quickly into a locker row with Miroku's body whips around in the air from the tight turn.  
  
"Miroku, (pant) your hand (pant) what happened?" She interrogates.  
  
Miroku glances down at his hand and grows a smirk on his face. " Sango, you have no need to worry. Naraku's curse has somehow been proven ineffective in Kagome's time. Although... if you still feel the need to worry over me Sango dear, then there's a quiet little place right over-"  
  
"If you try a single ill minded thing one me Miroku, I'll smack your head around so hard you really have to use that walking stick of yours."  
  
"... Well then I guess I'll have to go get a re-sizing then won't I?" The monk answers as he leans in for an unexpected stolen kiss that threw Sango completely off guard for the entirety of it. He slowly backs off and moves into a slow trot out the locker room door and back into the gym.  
  
' Run away and don't get smacked. Run away and don't get smacked. Run away and don't get smacked. Run away and don't get ... would she KILL me? ... RUN AWAY!!!' Miroku thinks to himself as he now goes into a sprint.  
  
' Why did I enjoy that!? And from a lecherous Monk no less! Although... if I think about it now he is quite handsome (A vein slowly pops on her head) , but then again... UGH! I can't seem to get him out of my mind now! He's definitely starting to rub off on me (sigh) ... NO RUBBING!! NO RUBBING!!' She screams to herself while holding her now rosy red cheeks. She pauses for a moment from the sound of footsteps.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome calls. "There you are. Come on the whistle's going to blow any minute! Hey, why are your cheeks flushing?"  
  
Sango realizes now that she is sweating as well. ' I swear once I catch that Monk!!!' "Oh! I just ran back from uh... the restroom! Still can't figure out how they work right! Heh heh..."  
  
"Oh ok then, well come on then!"  
  
Back in the gym  
  
The gym teacher begins to speak. "Now I suspect you all know that today we're playing volleyball for the whole period, correct?"  
  
The whole class drones. "Yes Mr. Baldmin... (Sigh)"  
  
"Good... so then WHY DON'T I SEE PUSH-UPS!?!? HUH!?!? HUH!?!? GET TO IT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone commences in push-ups... how many? Hell, they had no idea... but they did know that Mr. Baldyman (nickname) slacking off = seeing crutches for a long long long long long time... but a few new students weren't onto the class' logic quite yet.  
  
' How dare he... he'll pay for his misdoings in his own crimson blood.' Sesshoumaru thought. A small "pop" was heard in his head though and soon after he could hear voices. ' Don't do it Sesshoumaru! There's things in this world that you don't know about yet!!' Erin yelled. ' Such as.' He asked in some creepy way where it wasn't a question. ' Such as the control that paid adults seem to have over the student populous in this learning facility they call a school.' Hiei exemplified with great timing. ' Exactly. Certain humans in this time have total responsibility for students here, so we have to listen to them or else they're allowed to punish us. And if you don't listen to me then I'll tell Kagome to "stay" you...'  
  
Sesshoumaru gave Erin a VERY cold glare from across the gym, which she felt even though she was about already 15 into the 50 push-ups tat Mr. Baldmin had just announced. Inuyasha and Hiei, who also hadn't started, decided along with Sesshoumaru to have a race... with finger push-ups... (Holy S$T!! .) Three... two... one... they were off! Instead of the requested 50 however, they decided to go for about mmm... say... one hundred?  
  
' They're all crazy...' Rika thought.  
  
' Hiei's the only actual sane one there, though I wish he WAS psychotic; I'd have a damn good excuse then to send him to the loony bin.' Erin conversed through telepathy.  
  
' What do YOU have against other short people?'  
  
' Well, it's just him, that's all. He has too much attitude for my liking, and he thinks he can just rule the world with that little glare of his!'  
  
' Who has the attitude?' Rika questioned.  
  
' ... He does.'  
  
' ...'  
  
There was a long pause for a while as Erin pondered what Rika REALLY meant by that question, but dropped the topic completely.  
  
' I never would have guessed self assurance could be so offending.' Hiei added in, startling the two girls.  
  
' You know Hiei it's very inappropriate to come in on a girls' con-' Rika scolds but is cut off.  
  
' Hiei you jerk!!!' Erin abruptly hollers. ' You can't just burst in on our conversation like that! I can't believe how inconsiderate demons like you can be!  
  
' Am I safe too assume I have another ningen to add to my death list then?'  
  
' Death list!? You couldn't kill me even if I already had one thousand painful, bloody stabs through my slowly dying worthless excuse of a body.'  
  
' ...I think I'll have to try that sometime.'  
  
' I'll have two ready to pierce your heart for every one that you throw.'  
  
' Holy crap Erin! You should be ashamed for saying such things! You too Hiei! KILLING IS WRONG!' Rika scolded once again.  
  
' ...Well he deserved it...'  
  
' ...Hn. My time has already been wasted squabbling with you anyway...' Hiei cuts his mental link.  
  
Just then, Rika felt like a spark had taken a brisk morning jog through her brain with soccer cleats. She glanced over to Erin to see if she felt the same sensation, and was met with an agreeing, yet irritated nod. Both recognized the familiar yet chilling feeling of the third silver bell somewhere in the surrounding gym.  
  
' Erin...' Rika thought. (A/N: Ok, to cut the confusion in half, Erin has the ability to talk to people telepathically, and she can also keep a line open between hers and the conversationalists mind so that can talk back TO her even though they don't have her power. Also, when they're talking to each other like that I'm just going to keep using 'thought' PHEW! Ok I'm not going to A/N for a while so you can get the whole 'story' feeling? La cool? La cool. :D)  
  
' Yeah?' Erin replied.  
  
' ...Don't tell Kagome about this got it?'  
  
' W-WHAT!? But the holder of the third bell!! We know who it is! (#)And we can't just... Rika why the hell not!?' For once she didn't understand her friend at all.  
  
' It's simple. If she finds out through us... then she'll pay too much attention to 'him', which will cause a trigger reaction leading to the final battle TOO SOON, and that isn't what we came here to accomplish. We just have to keep this to ourselves or else our whole mission will fail, so keep it quiet, got it?'  
  
' ...'  
  
' Good. I'll brief Hiei and Kurama about the situation. Since they're third generation demons they should have been exposed to the bell's power already (#), so they'll want some explaining.' She closes the mental link. 'Wait...' Confusion ran through her mind, 'what? Rika, I thought we were the only ones to-'  
  
Rika reopens the mental link. ' They've agreed to meet after gym with us. Hiei opened a mental link with Kurama so they both know to wait in 'B' hall for us. We're going to need as many people in on this as possible without messing up reality, right?'  
  
' Oompalumpa reject... huh? Yeah whatever.'  
  
"Hey Erin."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"...Prepare to get your ass whipped at v-ball D"  
  
"Your on fruit cake."  
  
"NO TALKING DURING WARM-UPS PANSIES!!" Mr. Baldmin Yelled from the bottom of his throat with the always-classic vein protrusions on his neck.  
  
"Oops... My link must have broke..."  
  
"NAKAMURA! (Erin's last name) I DON'T SEE ANY CRUNCHES!! WORK IT!!!"  
  
"Haha." Rika taunted.  
  
"OBEYASHI!" (Rika's last name)  
  
"YES SIR, SORRY SIR!!!"  
  
Erin's POV  
  
' Overgrown brain-dead intelligent lacking...' Erin thought to herself. ' Oh great, now he's giving Kurama a hard time too... oh well, it can't be helped... I'm so evil.'  
  
Once Erin had finished her stretches she averted her eyes to Inuyasha's row. She had reason to believe Hiei, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha had caught on to push-ups well enough seeing as they were doing two push- ups per second on their INDEX FINGERS. The sad truth of boys always having to prove themselves shot into her mind. ' Girls will be girls and boys will be idiots, end of story.'  
  
Sesshoumaru had undoubtedly won the match and both Inuyasha AND Hiei surprisingly showed a sign of defeat in their faces. Hiei's show of emotion excited her in an odd way that she couldn't explain, so she just brushed it off. ' ... What the hell was that... must have been the wind.' She thought, even though she fully knew there weren't any open doors in the gym. 'Oh hey why is everyone... AH CRAP!' She watched as everyone had already scrambled to the opposing orange and black cones, filling them in with six players to a side to make up the volleyball teams. (A/N: Those are going to be the selected colors for the school, got it? GOOD!) Since there were two courts, there had to be four teams, and the only team that needed another player was... ' Damn you Hiei' She noticed Rika snickering under her breath as she stood in back of the only team left... Hiei's team. She glared daggers at Rika and began to think what good could possibly come out of this. ' A few spikes and he'll be dead!' She then heard a thought in her mind that wasn't hers. Her mental link must have not been broken. Rika's voice rang through her head in a hopeless voice that seemed to have a comical pity for her, ' A few spikes and she'll be dead...'  
  
...End of the chapter... you heard me! Away with you!  
  
Me: PHEW! Now that that's over and junk. Ok if you guys forgot what you had to do then go check back up at the top again. If not, then go enjoy Tellatubbie hour with your cellmate you jovial lunatic! I'm not going to do a mini at the bottom of this chapter for the sake of new ideas for it... and simply because I can't find anyone...  
  
Sano: (Calling from down in a cellar under a trap door under my feet) I NEED TOILETRIES!!!  
  
Me: QUIET FOOL! =O... You heard nothing! Now, I'm sorry about the long wait but I just got back from the good 'OL state O' Texas! Plumb diggity fun it was mate!  
  
Sanog#: (calls up from the "inconspicuous" cell) CRAPPY ACCENT!  
  
Me: WOULD YOU JUST- =O... yeah... anyway... you have to do the things up there (points up assuming all the readers are well trained monkeys that eat jawbreakers) before I can update again, cause I need to know the pairings! So now that GOOD OL' TEXAS STATE O' TEXAS... hold on... I could make some kind of retail thing out of that couldn't I? State O' Texas... Bendy straws that's it! Ok well I'll see you in the next chapter and hey, maybe I'll see you over at my other story 'Serenade of Time' You kinda have to read it though so... bye for now!  
  
(Poofs away)  
  
Inuyasha: ... Is she gone?  
  
Kitsunedemon: I heard bedy straws so count me out from moving for awhile... I only like to have tiny circular cuts on me when I'm traveling aimlessly in the Amazon =D.  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
S.S.: Inching away now...  
  
R&R!!! 


	18. Calm before the obvious storm

1Can it be? YES! It's a Christmas/Hanukkah (although it's over)/Kwanza/new year MIRACLE! ( All that is a while back...) Two worlds in one is actually being updated! I know you've all been waiting very patiently for the next chapter ( I really am late . )... so now it's here! It's O.o the mom-

Sango#: Oh would you just SHUT UP! Get on with it already.

Me: (D Sango#!

Kitsunedemon: Yeah! I wanna know what happens!

Me: O Kitsunedemon!

S.S.: Hey did anyone make the Christmas cookies yet?

Tigerose: Come and get'em! I made us some Gingerbread men. They're all gooey and-

Sano: Moving?

Tigerose: ... gooey and definitely dead Gingerbread cookies.

Me: T-Tigerose? Sano?

Sesslover: Hey guys! Guess who I brought for the party!

Everyone: ... The guys plus Sesshoumaru?

Sesslover: -.-' No! I brought Sesshoumaru and the guys!

Everyone: ...

Kitsunedemon: Is that even proper grammar?

Me: S-S-Sesslover!

Sesslover: Hey... what's up with her?

S.S.: After holiday jitters?

Kitsunedemon: Gotta be... COOKIES!

Sano: MINE! All MINE!

Sango#: O.o Sano the cookie fiend...

Me: I'm just so HAPPY that all of you-

Sesslover: Come on! On with the story already! That act's getting old.

Me: (:.:) cries Fine then. I was just trying to heighten the dramatic irony!

Inuyasha: the wha?

Kurama: I believe she's taken in an unbearable amount of Macbeth (don't own that, don't want to)

Everyone: Ah.

( ) means someone Is speaking in English.

' ' means someone is thinking

* * *

" My way of life is fall'n into the sere, the yellow leaf, and that which should accompany old age, 

as honor, love, obedience, troops of friends, I must not look to have. For-"

" Rika, it's called homework for a reason." Erin interrupted while they walked side by side to the volleyball court. (The courts are located on a different field so it's a bit of a walk)

" Hmm? Oh sorry. Shakespeare's just been stuck in my head lately..." Rika replied.

" Right... something's definitely up with you. For one thing I've NEVER seen you sneak a book into gym class let alone during the volleyball activity rotation." Erin wasn't about to give up on her best friend's new suspicious nature brought upon by who knows what. Herself on the other hand was a totally different story. Having demons around wasn't too much of a new experience, but three and a half plus an unknown element of power chasing her and company around at her own school? The group's encounters with the new power were scarce and brief, yet bone chilling none the less. It seemed as though it knew every move they were going to make, and it didn't help that Rika and herself knew the identity of the evil force either. Rika had briefed her earlier on the meeting that she arranged with Kurama and Hiei... while leaving her out of it! Wasn't she supposed to be the one with mind reading abilities? She decided against brooding over the subject and instead to taunt the sad platying team in front of her.

" So Hiei..." Erin began to question after jogging to his side She decided it was time for her favorite little fire demon to have some intimidation of his own.

" What is it." He replied with a command.

" What did I offend thine prince already? I was just curious to see if you actually knew how to _play _volleyball. No war declarations here." His offensive attitude wasn't one of his strong points if any.

" Why would I even bother to study such a time-consuming annoyance? Hn. Of course for someone like you it must be _very _enjoyable at times."

" Ha-ha. You're just afraid that-"

"That what? That we'll all lose due to me? Hardly the case human."

" Phh! Of course that's the case! You've never played before. How am I supposed to believe you can win?" Erin was starting to learn that Hiei just wouldn't take ' You're DAMN wrong' for an answer!

" ... The Oaf is good for hitting things."

" Huh, true but- Hey! Off topic! And he's not even here! Why not just admit you're going to drag this team down? You know I would replace you with Rika in an instant if I could. It would be so much easier for all of us." And with that the gym teachers blew their whistles signaling for all students to begin locating their selected courts and start to play. Not the best morning bell to hear considering Erin's situation. It wasn't all bad though. When she took the time to notice she found that Kurama was also on their pitiful team... and he knew how to play right?

" Hiei, head over to the back right, you'll be serving first, Yoita, head up for blocking, Erin, will you take setter?"

' Thank you lord, thank you sweet lord!' " Yeah sure, can you take the position next to Hiei? High balls tend to go over me." She preferred the back better, but it was Hiei she was worried, or more so aggravated, about seeing as he couldn't serve... or do anything.

" Hojo, You're on our team too right?" Erin questioned the brunette next to her.

The boy everyone, with the exception of herself, had met earlier turned to meet her questioning gaze. " Yes, I am, and who are you again?"

" Oh sorry. My name's Erin, I know you through Kagome, not that we've really met previously though."

" Oh, Alright then! It's always nice to see new faces! Flashy smile"

" Of course!" 'Wow, he seems really nice! Why have we been avoiding him again? Come to think of it, he's been the nicest guy to meet so far save Kurama. Not saying the others weren't nice to her, it was just she preferred kindness over idiocy, silence, and perversity.

' Wait, who's our last player?' As if on cue, Erin looked down to see a very stalk-like shadow surrounding her own. Whirling around she glanced up to stare into lightly shaded auburn eyes with what looked like a curly mass of peach/blonde hair hovering over them. This boy was not lacking in height, seeing as his chest just met with Erin's dainty head. Considering how fairly built and intimidating he looked, His persona seemed bluntly jovial, like he had nothing to hide from the world around him. Was he foreign? Maybe he was from America like Rika and herself, and there was only one way to find out-

( Hey... America? Yes?) She tried to make it simple.

( Got 'urself a problem speakin love?)

Shocked, Erin silently rejoiced for having such good luck. A foreigner! But where was he from? Couldn't be America, his accent was to rich for that. Yusuke's team had informed them about their little fighting escapades over seas at the dark tournament, but she had tuned out most of it since Kurama had to correct Yusuke about most of it, however she did remember team Suzuki for some reason. Maybe this guy was from Ireland like Jin? Or could it be Australia... like Chuu?

( No! No, I just didn't know if you spoke English or not! Good to have you here. Where'd you come from and why did you come to Japan?)

( Formalities are kept for Whackers mate. Calm ya'self.) He seemed laid back... and definitely Australian. There was such a strong resemblance he had with Chuu that it was uncanny. Jin didn't seem to roam too far from the too Aussi's either personality wise.

( Sorry then, so I'm blindly guessing you're from Australia?)

( Ripper, right on cobber! Name's Alic and Good ol' OZ it be. Been missin' it bloody lots recently, No sense in wingen though aye?)

( Buh- uh- yeah! Exactly! Couldn't have said it better!) ' I could never say that at all! Where DID this guy learn to talk? The Bush?... GAH! Now he's got ME saying speaking aussi!'

...Huh... I wonder if he can spike...

* * *

" Volleyball! I'm horrible at sports! I can't even kick a soccer ball straight let alone a flying ball!" (A/N: Uhhh...Lawyer: TELL THE TURTH! Me: Wow lawyers can't spell. Lawyer TRUTH DAMMIT! Me: -.- sigh whatever, she playes 'some' volleyball in the third movie! Happy? Lawyer: no, I want to know the meaning of my evil living. Me:... Go buy some glue? Lawyer:... Im flat broke. Me? O you're a LAWYER!) Kagome wined as her team made their way to their assigned court. " I mean why would anyone in their right mind want to hit a ball back and forth for no apparent reason?" 

" Hey hey hey! You're just complaining because you can't play." Rika chirped. This sport was almost her life, along with soccer, tennis, baseball, basketball...

" Yes! I know! Why else would I be complaining?

Inuyasha, slumming along next to her, finally had an idea of what this 'volleying of a ball' was... he thought.

" I get it. So the point of the game is to throw this ball here at everyone on the other side of the net? Phh that's the easiest crap I've ever heard! So that's it?" Humans overrated too many things in his opinion. Why make such a deal about a stupid ball? Come to think of it... a lot of things in Kagome's world seemed overrated to him and the others. He was starting to understand the concept of teenage requirements here, but school? Total shit hole if you asked him. Yusuke had filled him in on how school works for the more 'unenthusiastic' part of the students. He reassured him after A period saying math wasn't _supposed_ to make sense, and that teacher's didn't really care what you said about them, because they were mindless idiots to begin with! So, on second thought, he didn't mind school that much... except for his damn brother. Acting so 'high and mighty' al the time and not even talking. Feh, it was fine with him, just as long as he had a chance to kill the bastard later on. He was sure his 'loving' brother was thinking along the same lines as well down at, guidance, was it? Kagome had mentioned something about threatening a teacher for talking down to him. That fire demon Hiei didn't act like he wanted to be here either, though he didn't have a problem with him... yet.

Rika sighed heavily. " NO Inuyasha. Volleyball is based on a rally point system, at least what we're playing today is. Six players are situated in two rows on each side of the net and the point of the game is to have the ball land on the opposing sides floor when you have possession. Since we're playing rally though, each team will get a point for every time the other team messes up."

" Feh. I'll play how I want to."

" ...No you won't" Rika snapped back.

" Wha? Hey-"

" Rika, What is the whole set up? I mean, do we just throw the ball like Inuyasha said?" Sango questioned.

" Sango, I wouldn't really rely on anything Inuyasha proposes in this time. Kagome would know more about-"

And then there was dirt. Inuyasha began to trample the poor monk relentlessly. " Say that again Monk! I didn't quiet catch that with your mouth full of dirt!"

" INUYASHA SIT!" It didn't take too long for Kagome to realize the mistake she had made... or she _didn't_ make...

Inching away slowly and awkwardly, " Come on guys, let's go!" Kagome piped as she strode stead fast ahead, volleyball in hand.

" Alright Sango, now about positioning..."

" HEY! Ow. You stay right there all of you!"

Yusuke didn't waste the precious opportunity to shine a harsh, toothy grin in Inuyasha's direction. How he enjoyed to see the dog grovel. He watched as Miroku mercilessly poked his staff into Inuyasha's already sore abdomen.

Turning around to walk backwards, Yusuke let out a holler, " Now you KNOW I would help you Dog boy, but It seems I have a game to win. Later!" Flashing another toothy grin only to himself, he storde along, giving the girls a sense of insanity in him. Taking so much pride in that? Such a boyish attribute.

" Hey, shouldn't we go help Miroku?" Rika questioned.

" Hm, no. He probably would have done something later on anyway." Kagome informed as if it was a second nature.

* * *

" OW DAMMIT! KEEP YOUR DAMN STICK TO YOURSELF!"

* * *

" Ah... sweet bliss." Kagome sighed. 

" Did anybody else find that a bit..."

" Keep walkin Rika, just keep walkin."

* * *

( Sweet deal! So what happened next?) Erin questioned. 

( Bein the cobber you are, I'll give you the drum. So I get me'self in a real wopper of a blue with this 'aer bloke right? Built like a brick shit 'ouse he was, but didn't know christmas from bourke street! Bein mad as a cut snake, I decided we should have a walk aye? You could say I helped 'im out the boozer no questions asked! HA!")

This man... boy... looked to be no older than herself, though 'built like a brick shit house' didn't really do him justice. He was indeed fairly built, but not to the point where it appeared unseemly. She was also right in assuming he had an easily warming personality, he almost reminded her of a freak cross breed of Kuwabara, Jin, and Chuu... definitely a freak breed.

( And that's when the police came after you right? But wait, how did you get away? You can't drive!)

( On the flipside love, the dipstick was overjoyed to lend me 'is shabby bloomer! Grateful I was. And then, right when I'm pullen out, a booze bus comes out of the workins like a real live demon ya know?) He questioned her, his eyes radiating the false fear.

( Demons... really... uh- go on!) If only he knew... huh... If only she didn't!

( Well, he chased me like a brumby 'e did, no mercy, like I was a damn bushranger! Anyway, bein the smart bloke I am, I eventualyl pulled over for the damn copper and what does he give me? A bloody BLUEY! Earbashing me worse then me own mum! Got the sorry piece a shit back though, ran clear away before he notices the bag full a green-eye I left 'im.)

She had no idea what he was saying, yet she enjoyed his story none the less, as well as half the other students around that specific court listening in.

" So how do ya like this school so far?" Erin questioned.

" Been havin' a thrashin' of a time here lately. Ya get the feeling these blokes 'ave never seen a bloody Aussi before!"

" Well we do kind of stand out a bit ya know with our- EH?"

She had turned to see everyone in the immediate area focused on them with interested eyes, wanting to know what they'd been saying. Didn't any of them have a passing grade in English? She could see across the field that Rika and the others had finally made it to their court, but what had taken them so long... and why weren't Inuyasha and Mir- ohhhhh... ok then. Well she might as well get everyone to start, cause she couldn't wait to knock Hiei's stupid little head off his neck.

" Damn I'm bad."

" What was that Shelia?"

' That I have maniacal thought patterns!' " Oh, See that odd group over there?"

" Let's see... you meanin the one with the scrawny dwarf?"

" Nah, that's just Hiei... I want to kill him! smiles ever so brightly"

" Right then..."

* * *

(Off to where Hiei and Kurama are) 

" So once we talk to the girls about-"

AHCMMMM (A/n: That's a Hiei sneeze -.-!)

" ...Hiei, did you just sneeze?"

" Hn, amazingly I believe I did."

" Hmm. I wonder."

" What, Fox?"

" Oh nothing."

* * *

(Back to the madness 6.6) 

" Hey look. Everyone else is already on the courts!" Rika informed the rest of them. " That little boy bashing escapade we had must have held us up for awhile." She laughs evilly.

" Hey, who's that freak with Erin?" Yusuke asked, not aware of the indignant stares he was receiving.

" Yusuke don't be a jerk."

" Wha? How was I a jerk? What did I say to offend miss high and mighty?"

" Oh you're _such _a jerk. You need justification."

" Someone's Pm- wait what?"

" BALL CRUNCHER!"

POW

" And that day the earth crumbled!" Rika blasted triumphantly.

" Oh owwwwwww..." Kagome whimpered, slowly inching away from the now wriggling Yusuke.

" Men never seem to change do they?" Sango questioned the two girls.

" I think we've left a trail of evidence to support that. Don't you agree Kagome?"

" Oh yes. Most definitely." She agreed.

" ... Now let's play some volleyball!"

" WHA? NO!"

It didn't take long for Rika to find a friend in Alic (A/N: did you catch his name? Tall 'bloke'? ...O.o...yeah...you got it...damn aussi. Alic: HADIHAH!), because he really did remind them of America when they were so far from home...but Japan 'still' did kick major ass. Inuyasha and the others 'did' eventually catch up sigh, and Sesshoumaru 'was' indeed still in ISS for pissing off that teacher that was supposedly after him, so what else was there but to play volleyball? However, no matter how much fun this day had been for everyone, a select four of them only saw these crazy antics as stalling. They knew the power they'd been searching for was going to unearth itself very shortly, and not everyone was on the same level as far as information about the bells went. Also, the time to strike was indefinite due to the fact no one knew exactly _what _to attack. Those were thought to be reason enough to spill anything you knew about the bells or put the entire group's safety on the line. Not saying everyone's safety was top priority for some, but...

* * *

" Kay, Hiei, you get to serve first!"

" I really don't know why I bother with you damn ningens anymore."

" Ha ha- OH HEADS UP BAKA!"

" What the dev-"

WHOMP

* * *

...interest wasn't always the initial topic. The end _was _coming though, and they all knew that...but...why stop the fun now? There was still some mad wicked spiking to be done.

* * *

End so it ends! It's not really as long as I wanted it to be, but I just got a massive orange straight from my mom's groceries and-

Tigerose: Oh good lord you stopped for a FRICKEN ORANGE?

Me: well, yeah?

Tigerose: Holy-

Hiei: -Crap. Why the hell do we work here again?

Kurama: Because it gives exceptional pay and offers unbelievable health plans?

Sano: Good enough for me

Megumi: For when you get your brains bashed time and time again I presume?

Sano: Yeah I-

Me: Oh no WAY in hell! Megumi you totally can't be here O

Megumi: W-what? But why-

Sesslover: Nope, Nope, she's right... so get out D

Tigerose: deep breath a bye-bye!

Kitsunedemon: Later foo!

Other bishies walk in from the cold

(but it's getting warmer!): What's going on?

S.S.: We need an extermination.

Inuyasha: Exterminate what?

Me: Feminine competition!

Inuyasha: ... whatever, this place has good pay so I'll do it D

Kurama: Exactly my point!

Alic: Grinnen like a shot fox are ya?

Everyone: O.O?

Sano: Aussis mean booze! Hooray! cries from happiness

Sango#: Alright here's the little bugger Inuyasha. Go ahead and ship it to Canada.

Me: Damn them...they raise moose!

Yusuke: I guess I'll go too, this place has awesome health plans when you do your job right.

Kurama: Oh my f-

Kenshin: M-Miss Megumi!

Me: Aw, it's ok Kenshin. You still have me right? And I know you never really liked her anyway:D

Kenshin: In a way you're right...

Sano: But! She's a human being!... And you're shipping her to Canada?

Tigerose: UGH! Fine! SLAP

Sesslover: (steps up to read it) "fra-gile..." Huh, Nice touch Tigerose.

Sano: BUT IT'S A DAMN BOX! AND SHE'S A PERSON!

Me: ...Going to no man's land! D

Kitsunedemon: Canada?

Me: Bingo!

Inuyasha: Well I guess I'm off then, later.

Yusuke and Inuyasha walk out the door

Inuyasha: You driving?

Yusuke: ...Define driving..

Inuyasha: Aw hell...

Back at the office (Oh so it's an office now? Sweet deal!

Me: Well I'm glad that ended well!

Sango#: as am I!

Hiei: I guess all that's left to do is...

Sesshoumaru: ...kill...

Kitsunedemon: O.o...ah...

S.S.: And that's ok! D

Me: Because our wondrous health plan can cover it! D

Kurama: OH MY FLIPPIN GOD!

Sesslover: Do you think we've been just a bit subliminal today?

Me:... NOT AT ALL! And don't forget to bomb Canada! D

Kitsunedemon: Cause moos don't get health plans D

Sango#: Cause they don't pay taxes.

Me: later my media driven Canada bombers . ( I promise I'll update if you R&R!)


End file.
